Ninjago Scenarios!
by Greenninjaisbae
Summary: Open for requests! Rules inside. Apart from them, any request Are welcome! Reader inserts are also welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This book is all about one shots. So send in your suggestions and I'll use as many as possible. The more you send in, the more updates there will be. Nothing above a T rating please so nothing above kissing thanks ?. Any shipping you want, but no OC's. You pick the scenario and if you don't have an account use a name I can put to say it's your request. Remember, more reviews, quicker updates. If I only have one or two people reviewing I will pause this book as to give other people the chance to have their requests posted.**

 **See you soon, Greenninjaisbae!**


	2. Ninja x wolfpup Kai

**Hey guys! This request is for Starshine Gaming. I've never written anything like this so I hope it's okay! The ninja lover and Luana Julien I will post your scenario tomorrow I promise. I honestly didn't expect to get replies so soon.**

 **Greenninjaisbae**.

Kai POV.

I sighed inwardly as I scuffed my feet on the floor. Everyone else had gone shopping in the Ninjago Mall, leaving me to ensure nothing happens whilst they're gone. I huffed in slight annoyance as more silence greeted me. "Stupid Mall. Taking my best friends and sister." I mumbled as I lightly kicked the wall, instantly regretting it when pain shot through my toes.

"Damn! Damn damn damn!" I cursed quietly as I hopped my way over to the kitchen and threw open the cupboard door, scrambling around for the tablets. I felt a wet substance coat my hand as I withdrew the tablet bottle. "What the..." I trailed off as my vision started to cloud slightly. I shook my head but it only seemed to make it worse. I faintly heard panicked voices shouting my name, just before my legs gave up and I tumbled to the ground. Everything went black as the bottle full of pills rolled across the floor...

Cole POV.

"Kai!" I exclaimed as I saw him tumble to the floor, the bottle of pills in his hand clattering to the floor. I raced towards him and put his head in my lap. I placed my hand on his forehead, checking for any sign of a fever.

"W-What happened!?" I heard Nya ask anxiously.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like he's got a fever, you reckon we should take him to his room?" I mused as I looked towards Lloyd.

"Yeah... he might wake up soon so I think that's best." He replied as together, we pulled Kai up between us and started the trek back to his room. Every now and then, Kai would twitch and moan, occasionally his breathing would hitch but then return back to normal.

"I wonder what's up with him." I said as Lloyd and I placed Kai on his bed and covered him with the duvet.

"Same here. It's so unlike Kai to get sick, never mind collapse from it." Lloyd reasoned as we snuck out of the room. "I'll guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Kai POV.

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes, vaguely noticing I was in a huge version of my room. WAIT! My eyes widened as I realised, my room was MASSIVE! And I don't mean one of those mansion bedrooms but real life gigantic! I looked over the side of my bed and felt a wave of nausea from the sheer height of the drop. Suddenly, I felt a weird sensation sweep down my spine, I slowly turned around and saw... "A TAIL!" I screamed as I tried to fling myself away from it, but I soon realised it was attached to me. I growled at the fuzzy attachment until thundering footsteps could be heard. I felt my ears flatten against my head and I started to whimper. Jay's head popped through the door and his next statement scared the living hell out of me.

"Awe it's a wolf pup!" He cooed as Nya appeared behind him, having the same reaction.

"Hey little fella... wait, where's Kai?" Cole tried to reason with me but I hissed and snapped at him with my teeth. Nya came forward and hushed Cole and sent him back and slowly came towards me. Without a seconds hesitation, I leaped into my sisters arms and started to lick her face eagerly.

"Woah, woah, easy there. Now, where did you come from? Did you see Kai? He has hair that looks like a hedgehog." Nya asked as she gently petted my head.

I tried to glare at her but being a wolf, I couldn't. Instead a crazy but clever idea came to mind and I lit my paw on fire. Nya started at first but soon realised that I was Kai.

"KAI! What the hell happened to you!?" She exclaimed as she ran to the kitchen with me and set me on the counter as she ran to the cupboard that started this whole ordeal. "You are so damn lucky Sensei still has some of the antidote or you'd be stuck like that forever. What were you thinking!?"

All I did was sit and innocently listen to her rant. Lloyd came and sat next to me and absentmindedly stroked behind my ears. I hummed in agreement to his gesture but soon bounded over to the edge of the counter, letting my brother know I wanted to get down. "What's up Kai? Found something?" Zane said as he gently picked me up and set me down on the floor. I then ran over to the pills and started to paw them whilst whining.

"So THATS why you were in the cupboard. You wanted pain medication. You could have just said that you know." Nya said before I have her a 'are you really being serious. I'm a wolf pup!' Look. She just rolled her eyes and twisted the lid open and poured a little on my hand. "All done. You should feel woozy soon. That means it's working." She explained as my vision once again blurred and I fell into unconsciousness. The last thing I heard was,

"What a day..."


	3. Kai x depressed Lloyd

**Hey everyone. This request is for TheNinjaLover. Just to let you all know I will post the scenarios when they come in. So at the moment I have a five day back up of requests. One per day. I will post as much as possible though. I hope this is ok! I know it's short but this is my first Greenflame one shot.**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Kai POV.

I walked onto the deck of the bounty, ready to train with Lloyd... god was he fit after he trained...

"Stop!" I mumbled to myself as I shook my head gently. "You can't think like that. You're his protector. Not his love interest."

"Hey guys!" I hollered. "Where's Lloyd?" Everyone looked around, confusion written all over their faces. That made me worry.

"No! Now you speak of it, he hasn't come out of his room since we learnt about his fathers death." Zane said, emotion void from his voice.

"Ok... I'm gonna go to his room. He probably just needs a friendly face to help him out of it." I replied before making my way back into the hallways of the bounty. I soon navigated my way to Lloyd's room and knocked gently. "Lloyd? You in there buddy?" I asked quietly, secretly scared that my crush was doing something stupid. I heard the clatter of something metal acid across the floor and a rock dropped in my stomach. "LLOYD GARMADON! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW I WILL KNOCK IT DOWN!" I roared, terrified that he was hurting himself. Once again I was met by silence. "That's it..." I muttered as I backed up.

I took a running start and smashed into the door with my shoulder, sending it clattering to the floor, the hinges ripped straight off. I raced into his room, my head whipping from side to side as I searched for the blond mop of hair I loved so much. "Lloyd where are you..." I growled slightly as I heard hitched breathing coming from the bathroom. I slowly crept towards it, and what I saw shocked me. My crush was sat against the bath, with a razor gripped in his hand, slowly coming down on his wrist. Everything seemed to go in slow motion after that. One minute I was stood in the doorway, and the next I was tackling Lloyd to the floor, sending his razor clattering across the tiles. I panted as I held his wrist in front of him, glaring into his sparkling green eyes with pity and fright.

"What were you thinking!? Were you TRYING to kill yourself!" I whisper-shouted as he looked at me, his eyes filled with guilt, shame and despair. "If you would have died... I don't know what I would have done." Lloyd's face filled with first confusion, and then surprise. I blushed deeply realising I had said my thoughts aloud.

"Y-You... care about m-me?" Lloyd stuttered as I tried to get my blush under control.

"Y-Yes... more than you will ever know..." I mumbled as I slowly let go of his wrists and started to examine them. "You didn't actually cut yourself, right? Nothing serious that I can see..." I trailed off when Lloyd grabbed my hands in his own and placed them in his lap.

"Kai... are you serious...? Or is this some kind of prank to mess with my feelings..." Lloyd questioned as he looked at me intently.

"F-Feelings!? Y-You like me...!" I stumbled over my words as this newfound knowledge sunk in.

"Yes... more than you will ever know." Lloyd grinned slightly.

"Before I even ask about that... why?!" I demanded as his eyes downcast again. "Why would you do this to yourself!"

He took a deep breath before answering, "Ever since I found out about my father, I've been depressed. He was everything to me. He made me want to be who I am now, albeit I did change a bit. But finding out he really is gone? It... it just broke me... and I don't know how to fix myself." Lloyd explained as small tears fell onto his soft face.

"Then let me help you. Let me help you heal. Let me be the one you turn to when things get ruff. Let me be THE one..." I replied as I leaned in closer to him, "Let me be YOURS."

I placed my lips gently onto his before pulling away quickly, making sure that he would be curios for more later.

"Oh Kai... you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that." Lloyd murmured as he touched his lips lightly, clearly dazed by my sudden move.

"And Lloyd?" I said as I got up, looking over my shoulder at the boy-turned-man who looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. "If you ever need ANYTHING, come and find me. I'll always give it to you." I said with a flirtatious wink. I could faintly hear him sigh in content as I made my way to the deck once more to begin training.


	4. Lloyd x Morro

**Hey everyone. This request is for LuanaJulien. I've never done one like this so I hope you like it! I'm so so so sorry this is so short it's just really late as I'm writing this I just wanted to write this for you so that you weren't kept waiting. I hope it's okay and not too bad.**

 **Greenninjaisbae.**

Lloyd POV.

I lay in my cage, fatigue rolling through me constantly. When Morro wasn't possessing me, I was kicked in this... this torture chamber! Morro never feeds me, never leaves me anything to drink, all he does is come in and tease me... comes into this cage and shuts the door so that I can't run out. He knows what he's doing and I've begged him to stop... but it's like he enjoys doing this to me.

"Well well well... my favourite toy is awake." A echoed voice said as Morro's ghostly figure unlocked my cage and slowly stepped inside, clearly knowing that I was too weak from his constant possessions that drained all of my energy. "Are you ready for another day of heaven?" He teased as he roughly lifted my chin up and leaned his face close to mine.

"N-Never. Y-You will... n-not use me..." I ground out as I weakly tried to pull my chin out of his grasp.

"Oh, Lloyd. The more you refuse the more I will hurt you." He growled as he forced his lips upon mine and bit my lip hungrily.

The worst part was... I liked it... no... I LOVED it...


	5. Ninja x ghost Cole

**Hey everyone. This request is for Plateley. I hope you like this. I was going to ship him with one of the ninja but thought better of it. I really really really hope this is ok! Please keep sending in requests!**

 **Greenninjaisbae.**

Cole POV.

I chuckled to myself silently as I phased through another wall, trying to get to the kitchen as quick as possible. I arrived just in time to see Kai open the door... and a gallon of water tip onto his head. At first, all he could do was stand like a wounded cat, but soon enough he found his voice again. "LLOYD! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" He roared as he raced out of the kitchen, his spikes now flattened onto his forehead. I silently followed until he entered the game room, where multiple laughs erupted. I peeked my head in and saw Jay rolling around the floor, Zane sitting on the sofa utterly confused, Nya bright red in the face and trying the breathe and Lloyd chuckling nervously whilst backing towards the wall so that Kai couldn't grab his collar.

"You little TWERP! Do you know how long it will take to get my hair back to how it normally is!" Kai yelled as he dived for Lloyd. I eyed the ceiling warily and saw my last prank. I carefully snuck around the perimeter of the room and got Zane and Nya's attention. They looked at me quizzically, but I just pointed at the ceiling and then beckoned for them to follow me outside. Nya made up a feeble excuse of needing the bathroom, and Zane just walked off without any explanation. Luckily the guys were too busy beating each other up to notice.

"Alright Cole. What did you do?" Nya replied, slightly breathless and still red in the face.

"Well... I may have rigged a water bucket to fall onto Kai's head when he went for his Lucozade (don't know how to spell that) and then I knew Kai would blame Lloyd so I put a net on the ceiling cos they always play video games around this time." I finished, trying to control my own bouts of laughter.

"I don't understand why this is funny, Cole." Zane said as he looked at me with his head tilted slightly.

"Oh you will Zane. In a few minutes that net will fall onto Kai, Lloyd and Jay. They'll all get too tangled up to move, so when the pizza they secretly ordered comes, they won't get to eat any. It's basically payback." I replied as Nya looked at me in shock and mock anger.

"They. Ordered. PIZZA! Without us!" She cried but instantly covered her mouth when she remembered they were just next door. After a few seconds of tension filled silence, we all let out a collective sigh of relief. And from the fleeting look of shock on everyone's faces, we didn't realise we were holding it.

"Okay... what do we do now?" Zane asked as I checked the timer on my phone. I smiled when I saw that it only had 10 seconds left before the net fell.

"We watch the chaos unfold." I muttered darkly as we all watched in what seemed like slow motion. One minute Kai was trying to throttle Lloyd and Jay was hanging off his back, and the next they were all covered in a thick black net. They all sort of lay there for a few moments, not really sure what to do. But Jay soon started to panic and thrashed in the net. Kai and Lloyd soon followed suit and within seconds, they were a tangled black heap of human body parts and rope. "Well well well. Look what we have here. A bunch of morons who are suppose to be ninja and can't even escape from a simple net." Kai glared daggers at me and I gulped down a whimper of fear, hoping that he would set something alight yet. "This is pay back for ordering pizza behind our backs!" I exclaimed just before the doorbell rang. Nya raced to the door and payed the man whilst Zane brought in the pizza and set it on the table. "Doesn't this look good?" I teased as I opened the lid, grabbed a slice and took a huge bite. I moaned quietly in pleasure as the soft cheese melted in my tongue.

"You might wanna run, Dirtclod." I heard Kai mumble. I quickly looked towards him and saw his hands set alight, effectively scorching the net to cinders. Now I really did scream in terror and they chased me down the halls.

Let's just say I learnt one valuable lesson. Never. EVER. Mess. With. Kai's. Pizza. Again.


	6. Ninja x captured Lloyd

**Hey everyone! This scenario is for Rainbowlilzz. I'm wasn't really sure what to do so I hope this is ok. Please keep sending in requests. I only have two left to do so the more requests the more updates.**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Lloyd POV.

I lay on the floor, my dried tears itching my face, begging to be swept away. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out as the rope that binned my wrists together tugged and chafed the already raw skin underneath. Days. Days and days of this endless torture. Why me? Why am I always targeted? Pointless questions. But this is the only was to spend my time. Pythor had his ways of stopping my internal clock from working. For days I hadn't known if it was day or night or what the date was. Even my infrequent meals didn't help me, as they were delivered at different times each week.

"Please... someone help..." I mumbled weakly, being dehydrated and starved sapped all of my energy. "W-Where are you..." I whispered before passing out from exhaustion.

Jay POV.

I paced on the deck of the bounty as we flew towards Lloyd's captors location. I had been on edge for a while, Lloyd was the closest thing I had to a brother. And I wasn't planning on letting some crummy snake get away with kidnapping him. "Jay, you need to calm down. Now." I heard a calm yet firm voice state as a cold metallic hand clamped down on my shoulder.

"How am I suppose to calm down, Zane! My 'little brother' was abducted and we may have just found his position! Not everyone can be as cold shouldered as you Zane!" I shouted. Hurt flashed before his eyes and I immediately felt bad. "Zane, buddy, I didn't mean it. I'm just stressed with all this going on. I haven't been sleeping much if I'm honest and I guess it's taking its toll on me." I apologised.

"No, it's fine brother. We are all just as worried as you are. But we can't run around like headless chickens, can we?" Zane stated, earning a half-hearted chuckle from me.

"I guess you're right. I'm guessing I'm the headless chicken?" I joked, lightly punching him in the shoulder.

"Would you not like to be?" Zane asked confused, sending me into fits of laughter at his innocence.

"Oh this... this is... too good..." I said in between laughs.

BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEP!

I jumped out of my skin when the alarm went off. Nya came racing onto the deck, fully changed into her ninja gi. "Lloyd?" I asked hopefully. She nodded rapidly as we looked over the edge of the bounty. Right beneath us was a mountain, and from what I could see, there was a small entrance right in the top. "I guess we have to use airjitsu right?" I asked as we all positioned ourselves on the railing. Kai gave me a 'are you serious' look and I averted my eyes immediately.

"NINJA-GO!" We chorused as we leapt off the edge, and engulfed ourselves in our familiar bubbles. Once we landed safely, Kai scouted ahead, seemingly knowing where to go.

"Down here! There's a small shaft that we have to squeeze down but it should lead us straight into Lloyd cell. Who wants to go first?" Kai explained as he looked at each of us.

"I will! I'm the smallest out of us guys anyway and if we do find Lloyd, you'll need someone quick but strong to pull him out." I offered and the others seemed to agree with our question. Good.

I slowly lowered myself down and slithered down the shaft. I could already hear Lloyd's laboured breathing, and I quickly lowered myself the rest of the way and landed silently in his cell. The sight of him almost made me gag. His wrists were almost rubbed to the bone, and his face had scratches covering it, along with long tear tracks that looked like they had been there for a while. One of his ankles was bent at an odd angle, giving off the vibe that he had put up a fight. I snuck my way up to him and gently shook his shoulder. "Lloyd..." I whispered. When he didn't wake up I tried again, louder. "Lloyd!" It took a few moments for him to stir but eventually he did. His normally bright green eyes, were dulled with fatigue and pain. "Oh Lloyd... I'm going to get you out of this I promise." I vowed as I slowly lifted him into my arms.

"Jay..." I heard Lloyd mumble, his eyes half-closed. "T-Thank you..."

I almost smiled right there. But more importantly I had to get Lloyd out of here.

Let's just say Lloyd got a firm talking to for wandering off during patrol.


	7. Lloyd x babyKai

**Hey everyone! This scenario is for StarshineGaming! Please keep sending in your requests. I know I shouldn't really rant on this or anything but this guy who I fancy like A LOT has been ignoring me for the past week for no good reason! We r normally best friends and when I asked him what was up he said he doesn't talk to freaks and he said I was BOD (better off dead). Let's just say I have virtually no self esteem left. Way to go. Sorry this is so short I just found it hard to find time in the day as I've been really busy with homework and stuff. My teachers don't go easy on the top class.**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Kai POV

Lloyd and I were sprinting through a forest, near where the bounty was anchored. A new villain had emerged and as everyone else was knocked out after the late night we had last night, Lloyd and I were tasked with his capture. This was sure gonna be a hard one. "Kai! I see him!" I heard Lloyd holler from a distance away. I sped up to where I thought he was. I arrived in a lush green clearing, that seemed completely unfit for a forest.

"What the..." I mumbled before I heard a gun click behind me. I immediately froze up, and having to fight the urge to turn around. "Ok..." I murmured to myself. "Lloyd will be here in a minute and he will get me out of this mess... hopefully." I added as an after thought.

"Kai!" Lloyd yelled as he emerged from the dense overgrowth.

"Oh, so your name is Kai. Your the hothead. Oh how fun this will be." He chuckled darkly before pressing the trigger and my whole world went black.

Lloyd POV.

I gasped as the villain shot Kai and just... disappeared!? I raced over to where he last was but all I saw was a heap of red cloth and... a baby! It wailed and wailed so eventually I had to pick it up to make it quieter. I didn't want any more enemies showing up. "Lloyd? What's going on?" I heard Cole yell. I seized up and looked at the small baby that was obviously Kai.

"Erm... err... ugh." I finished when I finally gave up trying.

"What. Is. that." I heard Jay scream as he hid behind Nya.

"This is... well Kai." I replied as I gestured to the bundle of baby in my arms. Everyone just looked at me like I was crazy. Well, I guess this kind of was.

"Ok... you're gonna explain this to Sensei." Cole replied as he walked off. I smiled slightly to myself as we walked.

"They took that better than expected." I mused before hearing my uncle shouting,

"LLOYD GARMADON! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON WHY KAI IS A BABY!"

Oh no... "You are a dead man walking." Jay joked as he slapped my shoulder playfully.

"Oh I'm dead alright..."


	8. Cole x farting ninja

**Hey everyone! This scenario is for Kalimba. I hope this is ok. Keep sending in requests. Only two left to write so if you want more updates you will have to send in requests! Enjoy!**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Cole POV

I hummed a tuneless melody under my breath as I stirred the pot over the stove. I smiled despite hearing my brothers complaints about the smell coming from the kitchen. "What the hell are you cooking in here! It smells like something is dying!" Jay exclaimed as he plugged his nose to prove his point.

"Well, why don't you try some them? Then you might realise how nice this actually is." I reprimanded as I shoved a spoon of my stew into his mouth before he could protest or run away for that matter. Jay's eyes went wide at first but as he started to chew, relief and content spread over his face.

"Wow Cole! This actually tastes good!" He hummed as he scrambled to get more. Just as he was dipping his spoon in, a loud parp (didn't really know how to describe this?) sounded and a smell followed soon after.

"Erm... Jay? Was that...?" I trailed off as I raised an accusing eyebrow. Jay innocently shook his head before walking off, his once full spoon dangling from his mouth. As he reached the door, another sound and smell similar to the ones before followed and I immediately knew what had happened. "Oh snap! My cooking's making him fart! That's why it tastes good! Good taste equals bad effects and bad taste equals no effects!" I gasped as I scrambled after Jay. I saw him telling the others something with huge hand gestures and I immediately knew he was telling them how good my cooking was. I gingerly walked into the room and gave an awkward wave.

"Hey Cole!" Kai said as he walked over to me. "When are we gonna taste your cooking?"

"Indeed Cole! We are all terribly excited to taste your suddenly amazing dish!" Zane agreed enthusiastically. I rubbed my neck sheepishly as I grinned at them, ever so slightly.

"Welll... about that..." I began before another fart came from Jay. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"What?!" He exclaimed, clearly oblivious to what had happened.

"Did you just... fart?" Nya asked whilst trying to compress her laughter. Jay turned bright red, even to the tip of his ears before turning to me.

"You... YOU DID THIS!" He screamed as he lunged for me, but was held back by a giggling Nya.

"Oh Jay calm it! He didn't mean to! You can tell! Look how sheepish he is!" Nya said whilst laughing. I averted my eyes, expecting Jay or Kai to come after me. Instead, Kai joined in laughing, and then Zane, Lloyd and Jay did too! My eyes widened at this unexpected reaction.

"Whattttt...?" I muttered as I slowly backed out the room. I ran to the kitchen and poured my stew out he window, feeling sorry for whatever poor soul it landed on.

"Awe Cole!" I heard Kai whine from the window. "I wanted to make Sensei eat some!"

"Make me eat what, Kai!" A stern voice said from the open doorway down the hall.

"Erm, Kai?" I whispered. He looked at me with pleading eyes. "You might wanna run whilst you still can."

Kai took off sprinting and barricaded himself in his room. "He does realise he will have to come out sooner or later right?" Sensei asked as I walked back into the games room.

"Yep. Which is why I'm staying WELLL away from him and you for the rest of the night." I replied before settling comfortable on the sofa and starting up the game. I could already here Sensei shouting at Kai through the door.

Boy was this going to be a loooong night...


	9. Ninja x sleepwalking Lloyd

**Hey everyone! This scenario is for Guest! On another note, has anyone else heard Nathan Sykes new song? I heard it on the X Factor last night and I already know all the words! I'm called the song dictionary for a reason people! I hope you enjoy this scenario, I had a lot of fun writing it!**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Lloyd POV

I stumbled down the hall after a long day of training. It was like my uncle WANTED me to pass out from exhaustion! It probably didn't help that the guys and I all had a bet to see who could get up every night, for one week, and okay video games until 5am, which was when Sensei woke up. I had already done two days, but tonight would be impossible. I couldn't take missing another nights sleep, I was already a walking zombie! I shouldered my door open and collapsed onto my bed, not even bothering to change into my pyjamas. I just closed my eyes and awaited a night of dreamless sleep...

 **2 am - three hours after Lloyd fell asleep.**

Jay POV

I chuckled to myself tiredly as Kai, Cole, Zane and I played against each other in Mario Kart 7. "Is Lloyd too tired to join in tonight?" I tried to joke as Kai stifled a yawn. Zane just sat bolt upright whilst Cole and I were leant against each other.

"Nah... the poor guys been pushed to his limits all week, I don't blame 'im. If Sensei trained me like he's been training Lloyd, I'd be asleep on the floor half way through the first day!" Cole replied as he yawned into the back of his hand, and fumbled with his controller.

BANG!

An almighty crash echoed from the training room and we all whipped around towards the door.

"DIPS NOT IT!" My brothers chorused as they stared at me with sly grins on their faces... at least Kai and Cole did, Zane just looked happy to have shouted quick enough.

"Awe come on!" I whined before getting up and making my way into the training room. I expected to see Sensei or Nya putting away some spare weapons but instead I saw Lloyd clumsily wielding a katana. "Erm... Lloyd? You okay there?" I whispered awkwardly as he swayed and turned towards me. I immediately noticed that his eyes were closed. "Oh, damn. Your sleepwalking..." I mumbled as I backed away slightly, never taking my eyes off him. Surprisingly, Lloyd began to ran towards me so I sprinted down the hall, yelling at the top of my voice, "LLOYD IS SLEEPWALKING! HELP ME!" I ran back into the games room and was met with three very unamused faces.

"Ha. Ha." Kai laughed dryly. "Very funny, Jay. Now get back here so we can whip your-"

"NO!" I exclaimed interrupting his diss. "I'm getting out of here before Lloyd kills me!"

I raced for my bedroom and dive under the covers, not daring to move before I fell asleep...

 **The next morning...**

I woke up and carefully made my way towards the kitchen, instead of seeing no one, Kai, Cole and Zane were all suspended from the ceiling by ropes! "Leeet me guess. Lloyd?" I chuckled whilst I snapped a picture of them.

"Not. A. Word." Cole growled as I walked out the room.

"Ohh, SENSEIII!" I hollered, giving the guys the evils as they stared at me in shock. "That's what you get for making me go and check the training room."

I grinned when I saw Sensei emerge from his room, and go towards the kitchen.

Oh revenge was so sweet...


	10. Ninja x depressed Zane

**Hey everyone! This request is for Molly684! I just want to give you all a head up that at most once every week I won't be able to update as it's my dads day after school to have me and my sister after school and he always brings us back late. So I'll update on Thursday I promise. I hope you like it! I tried to sound as Zaney as possible!**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Zane POV.

I stared out of my window, watching the clouds lazily make their way across the sky, like they had all the time in the world. Luckily, they did. But my father didn't. His death had affected me greatly but I refused to tell my brothers of my predicament. They did not need to be plagued with my worries, that was my punishment for letting my father die. I left him. And then he left me. I would never forgive myself.

"Zane? You in there bud?" I heard Jay's muffled voice from outside my door.

"Leave me be..." I whispered as I curled up farther into myself.

"Zane... come on, you can't stay in your room forever..." I heard Cole reason as he gently leaned against the door.

"I can... and I will... until the pain stops..." I began to sob and buried my face in my knees. "I only just found out my father was alive... after all t-those years of thinking he was dead... and w-when I finally had the chance to make up for all t-the lost time... he is taken away from me... a-and I could not do anything... I'm a failure... I-I failed him... I failed myself... but worst of a-all...? I failed you all..."

I heard a collective gasp outside before my door swung back on its hinges and my brothers barged into my room. I expected them to just leave my door wide open, but somehow, they respected my need for privacy and gently shut the door. Lloyd immediately sat next to me and wrapped his arms around my shaking shoulders, not caring when I got his gi damp with my salty tears. "It's okay... everything will be fine... we'll make everything fine..." Lloyd whispered calmly as he rubbed my arms in a comforting gesture.

"Lloyd's right... we will always be here. You haven't failed us Zane. In fact, we failed you." I heard Jay say. I hesitantly looked up and saw my brothers staring at Jay also. "We should have been there to save your father. You saved our families before so it should have been our time to repay that debt. But we were too late... I was too late. As your brother, we should have realised when you became depressed and never came out of your room, we should have realised this days ago! But we've been too busy wrapped up in our own little fantasies to realise what was really happening in the real world. And I'm sorry for that... WE are sorry for that..."

I looked back at the floor, touched to the point where just looking at them would open the floodgates to my soul. "T-Thank you... all of you..." I whispered. Lloyd squeezed my shoulder in reassurance.

"Hey, what are brothers for?" He replied with a sad smile.

I gave a small one back in return. Maybe things could get better... no... things WILL get better. As long as my brothers are by my side. After all,

 **Brother sharpens Brother...**


	11. Lloyd x Nya

**Hey everyone! This update is for The PidgeyMaster. Just to let you all know, and I know you will all hate me for it and I don't like it either but I'm starting my Statistics Coursework on Monday which means I may not be able to update everyday. I will try my very hardest but after Christmas my actual GCSE mock exam will be in January and the proper exam in May so I may or may not be able to update. This may not affect this book but I just wanted you all to know. I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Lloyd POV

I sat and listened to Jay go on and on about how Nya had dumped him for this amazing guy who she loved way more than she loved him and saying how jealous he was. It was pretty boring to say the least. Having your brother say crap about you straight to ur face without knowing it is pretty annoying. Let's just say he got the easy way out.

"Well this guy is probably really stupid!" Jay said dumbly.

"How do you know that though? Maybe he's just like you and doesn't like it when people talk about him behind his back." I replied whilst rolling my eyes and going back to my comic.

"How would you know that, Lloyd?" Jay asked suspiciously.

"Just... guessing?" I tried, my statement coming out more like a question.

Jay looked at me for a moment before gasping. "It's you! Your dating Nya!" He shrieked as he glared at me.

"Yeah and so what?" I questioned before walking out of the room and into the GPS room (sorry I've been at school all day so my brain is mush right now. I LOVE surprise tests (note my sarcasm). So I couldn't remember what the called the room) Nya jumped slightly when I opened the door but smiled warmly once she saw it was me. I could hear Jay going on a rampage around the ship and Nya sighed behind me.

"He figured it out?" She asked to which I nodded glumly. "Hey don't worry. If anyone can deal with Jay it's Kai and Kai will beat him to a pulp once he finds out he's been bad mouthing you."

"What if he doesn't like us together? Like you and Jay?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. So close in fact out breaths mingled together.

"Kai loves you almost as much as he loves me. He won't mind. In fact I think he prefers it." Nya joked as I placed my lips gently on hers. "Now let's go and show Jay that we aren't afraid of his knowing... and let's watch Kai chase him around the ship." As if on cue, Jay's 'manly' screams echoed throughout the ship and I chuckled slightly.

"You're right. I'm proud that you're my girlfriend. And I want everyone else to know that." I whispered before kissing her again.


	12. Misako x baby Lloyd

**Hey everyone! This scenario is for TheNinjaLover. And guess what happened yesterday! I got my science test back that u did like a month ago and I got an A! An A! I got the best score in the class! And I'm not even good at science! I was super surprised and happy and I beat all my friends in higher sets! YAY! I know I probably sound stupid getting all happy about getting a good grade but I want to make my family proud and shove my achievements in my dads face. Basically to say 'haha even though you left I'm still doing better than you ever did at school'. I know some of you may think this is mean but if you had been through what he put us through you would think the same. Anyway, this is the last scenario that has been scent in. Please send in more to get more updates! Enjoy!**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Misako POV

"WAHHHHH! WAHHHHH!" I heard Lloyd cry as I locked my bedroom door once again. Wu and Garmadon's yelling could be heard clearly in here, even though we were on the other side of the monastery. This was becoming a regular thing. Every day the brothers would find something to argue about. Whether it was about Garmadon's parenting methods, or something pathetic like how the weapons were arranged. And poor Lloyd was taking it hard. He was only 3 months old and he was already being brought up in an unstable home.

"Hush little baby don't say a word,

Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird.

And if that mocking bird don't sing,

Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring,

And if that diamond ring don't shine,

You're still going to be mama's mine." I sung softly, rocking Lloyd slowly from side to side. His cries eventually calmed and he looked at me with those big green eyes.

"Hush little baby don't say a word,

Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird,

And if that mockingbird don't sing,

You're still gonna be mama's little king." I finished as his eyes slowly drifted shut. I kissed him softly on the forehead and rested his against mine.

"I will never EVER let anything happen to you... I will never let you go..." I whispered into his thin hair.

And we all know how that turned out...


	13. Ninja snowball fight!

**Hey everyone. This scenario is for Kwikset. I hope you enjoy it. Keep sending in requests!**

 **KRR: Thanks. Are you back for good this time or are you just gonna leave again?**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Jay POV.

I yawned loudly as I stretched my arms above my head. I slowly opened my eyes and glared at the ceiling. I forced my legs over the edge of the bed and stumbled my way across the room to the window, unceremoniously yanking them open. My eyes widened when I saw the cold whiteness coating every surface. "SNOW!" I screamed as I quickly did spinjitsu and ran out of my room, shouting as I went down the corridor. Eventually everyone joined me in the kitchen. Nya looked fairly excited, as did Cole and Lloyd. Zane looked like he normally does and Kai looked peeved that I had woken him up and that it was snowing. "Come on! Come on come on come on! I squealed before racing out the door and into the fresh snow.

"SNOW!" I gave a manly yell as a hard ball of snow hit my right in my face. I wiped my face and glared at the culprit. "Kaiiii..." I whined as he chuckled at me.

I made a ball myself and threw it right at him. He ducked and it hit Cole. It ended in Cole hitting Nya and Zane hitting all of us. Let's just say it was the best snow day ever!... until we all got ill and Sensei had to look after us... but it was the best day I had ever had.


	14. Depressed Jay x Cole

**Hey everyone! Two updates in one day! Wow! This scenario is for JayWalker1122! Hope you enjoy!**

 **KRR: Thanks... I guess. I'm glad to see you still have your sense of humour, kind of. I'm sorry btw. For everything.**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Jay POV

I choked back my tears as I looked at the knife lying next to me. "You did this, Nya. This is your fault..." I whispered as I gripped the handle and shakily brought it up so that it was level with my heart. "I'm sorry..." I whispered before closing my eyes and plunging the knife down...

"Jay don't!" I heard a voice plead as a hand gripped my wrist tightly, forcing me to drop the knife. I felt a rough pair of hands grab my shoulders and pull me towards them. "JAY! How could you!?" I then realised that my 'saviour' was Cole.

"I-I-I..." I stuttered, unable to find my voice.

"I don't know what u would do if I lost you..." I barely heard him whisper. That seemed to snap me out of my stupor.

"Y-you... care about me?" I mumbled before he pulled me so close to him that I could smell his aftershave.

"Jay I LOVE you..." he declared before closing his lips around mine and gripped the back of my hair. At first I was tense but I soon melted into the kiss and moaned in pleasure. His tongue traced my lips but he pulled away before it could progress anymore. "I love you..." He repeated again, albeit breathlessly.

"I... I... I love you too..." I whispered as he pulled me to his chest.

"Don't ever do that to me again." Cole murmured into my hair. "You mean the world to me."

"And you mean everything to me... I'm so sorry..." I whispered as he stroked my hair gently.

"Don't worry about that now. For the moment, I just want to spend time with the love of my life. No matter how messed up we both are..." Cole began. "Things will get better you know."

"I know... now that you're hear I have everything to live for..." I whispered before kissing Cole again. My life WILL get better. All because my Cole is here. With me. And he won't ever leave...


	15. Ninja x Lloyd

**Hey everyone! I HATE coursework! My teacher made my whole class stay behind because she didn't give us enough time to complete it! *screams and burns the school down* anyhow, this scenario is for turtlepower12. Hope you like it!**

 **KRR: Geez it must be pretty bad if ur like that. Wish I could do something to help.**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Lloyd POV

I groaned to myself as I waited for the washing machine to finish its cycle. Finally, the machine dinged and I ripped the door open and yanked my gi out. I gave it a quick once over to make sure it was clean but as I turned away I had to do a double take. "What the..." I muttered as I stared at my gi. "JAAAAYYYY!" I roared as I went thundering down the halls. Jay peeked his head out of the game room and squeaked when he saw me racing down the hall. I swung around the doorframe and stood seething in the door. "WHY! IS. MY. GI. PINK!? HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO STRIKE FEAR IN THIS!?" I screamed as Jay chuckled quietly to himself.

"De ja vu or what!?" He whispered to Zane and Kai who laughed quietly. "Why don't you come and play video games with us Lloyd? I'll even let you have my candy stash if it wiiinnn..." Jay taunted as he waved his bowl of candy in my face. How could I resist that!? I went to walk towards him but soon found I couldn't move. I looked at the floor and saw this fly glue I'd seen on tv.

"You've. Got. To. Be. Joking. Me. WHY!?" I cried as I watched Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole happily eat MY well deserved candy and play MY favourite video game!

"Two words, greenbean. Pay. Back." Cole replied without turning around. I gaped at them as they carried on.

Let's just say they were evil and didn't let me out until dinner and it was Cole's night to cook. So guess who had to taste it and was watched by Cole himself during the whole meal to make sure I ate every last bite. ME! That's who!

"You learnt you lesson now, bud?" Kai asked as he clapped me over the shoulder. I gagged as vomit rose in my throat but I swallowed it back down.

"Y-Yep..." I mumbled before walking off and licking my bedroom door. "Now for revenge!"


	16. Jay x female Zane

**Hey everyone! This is for awesomeninja3. I apologise for any typos in the previous chapters. I'm just writing this on my phone so it's kind of hard and I only have like a 10 min slot to write this as I'm SUPER busy. Anyway hope you enjoy! Keeping sending in requests!**

 **MNC: ikr! I would SO have Zane and Cole on my team but I might have Lloyd instead of Cole cos he can control ice, earth and fire that can melt the snow! My experiences with snow are mostly being my clumsy self and falling in it. Or getting hit by snowballs! It mostly just sleets here in England. Either that or it's too cold for snow so it's icy. I mostly just fall into it or get shoved into it by my mates or sister! Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Hope your okay!**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Zane POV

I shut my door quietly, after checking that no one was in the hall. I debated whether to lock my door but soon dismissed the idea as everyone else still had an hours worth of training. I sat on my bed and fiddled with the holo projector on my wrist. My father had made it for me before he died. He knew about my powers but he also realised that being my gender, barely anyone would take me seriously. I eventually pressed the off button and felt the disguise fall away. I looked towards my mirror and instead of the usual Mr Zane Julien, there was my true form. Miss Zara Julien.

I reached my hand up to undo the braid I had wrapped around my head and let it fall down my back. My alter ego was 16, whereas I was only 12. Slightly older than Lloyd before he drank the tomorrow's tea.

"ZANNNEEEE!" I heard Jay holler as his footsteps echoed down the hall. I panicked and fumbled for the holo that I had taken off of my wrist. In my confusion and panic I had forgotten to go over and lock my door. Jay barged in and stopped short when he saw me. "Where's Zane?" He asked as he backed away slightly.

"Erm... I am Zane... or Zaya..." I explained as Jay's face dawned with realisation. "My father gave me a holo so that I could disguise myself... so that you would... take me seriously..."

"Zane... Zaya... whatever your name is, we will always take you seriously." Jay whispered as he took my shoulders. "Come on, lets go and tell the others."

I nodded slowly but dashed back for my holo and gave it one last look. "I don't need his anymore." I said whilst handing the holo to Jay.

"Keep it. Let it be a memory and reminder. Of what you used to be and what you are now." Jay replied kindly as he led me out into the hall.

"Well here goes nothing." I whispered before walking out into the deck...


	17. Ninja x injured Lloyd

**Hey everyone! This scenario is for fire fox says no. As an extra, let me know if you want a part two and what you want it to end like. Hope you enjoy this! This is based around the time the ninja fought the Overlord.**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Lloyd POV

Death. That's what I could feel looming over my inevitably. No matter how much I announced that we will never give up, nor lose, I still knew deep down that one of us would lose. I faced off against my father... no the OVERLORD. I could feel the darkness waiting to come out and I knew that no matter what happened, the darkness would always come for me first.

 _ **Timeskip To when everyone is buried under the rocks and stuff.**_

I felt a heavy weight pressing against my chest and I prayed that the numbness that had taken over the rest of my body would just flow right through me. But to no avail, the pressure just escalated and I cried out for air, for HELP! But no one answered. It was like they thought I was already dead. I could feel a faint throbbing in my right ankle but it was nothing compared to the pain in my head and chest. I reluctantly slid my eyes open and glanced down at my chest. I gasped half heartedly when I saw a chunky slab of rock sticking vertically out of my chest, slowly oozing blood. I could feel the same sticky substance on my head and I immediately know that if I didn't get help soon... well... I... can't... think... hurts... too... much...

I let my eyes slide shut as the rock above me was lifted away and panicked voices mingled together...


	18. Ninja x grownup Lloyd

**Hey everyone! This scenario is for Guest. I'm so glad you like these oneshots! I really hope you enjoy this and I hope it's as good as you want it to be. Send in more requests! Just cos I got a review asking for crossovers, I don't think I'll be doing them as there is a 9/10 chance I won't have a clue what the fandom is. I only really write ninjago, Star Wars and tmnt. Sorry! Also sorry to StarshineGaming I just looked in my email inbox and saw them. I promise I'll write them ASAP. They must have been mixed up with my friends email sheto me.**

 **MNC: yeah in England we had some sleet last Friday but other than some frost this morning it's just been really cold. But everyone in my classes think that it will snow as it's just as cold as last year and it snowed until march! But I guess you can't predict British weather! It could say sun but then rain!**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Kai POV

I stared in awe as Lloyd emerged from the pile of rubble. That memory replayed in my mind every night, and every night I woke up in a cold sweat, always checking to see that Lloyd was asleep next to me. It was so damn hard to see him in his new teen body. The guy went through puberty in like ten seconds! It took me years! He seemed clumsy at first and he still was, but he was slowly adjusting but he wasn't the only one. I sometimes hear the others wake up with heavy breaths as they stare at the new Lloyd, not knowing in their drowsy state that he was still the same kiddy Lloyd we were teasing a few days ago. That was the hard thing. Forgetting that Lloyd wasn't a little kid anymore. I guess habits die hard...

Jay POV

The grundal. That's what woke me up most nights. My nightmares always consisted of Lloyd being eaten by that... that foul beast! Every morning when I finally drag myself out of bed, I see Lloyd and internally panic, even though I know it's just him. But for some reason, my eyes and brain refused to work on the same brain waves, so on numerous occasions, I had locked myself in the bathroom and had a freezing cold shower, just to get my head into gear. But that still doesn't stop my from freaking out every time I see him. I guess fears can come from anything or anyone...

Cole POV

Disposed. That's the word that bounces around my head, causing me to lose much needed sleep. Scared that Lloyd will grow out of us, DISPOSE of us. But deep down in the bottom of my heart, I know Lloyd would never do that. However, some part of my brain says otherwise. So I am left training for hours in end, trying to improve so that Lloyd will finally have something new to learn. I don't know what to do. Lloyd was like a little brother to me. But now? I... I don't know what he is...

Zane POV

Fear. That's what radiated off of my brothers. The pure fear of the unknown. The unknown being Lloyd. They didn't know what he was capable of, or what he was destined to do. But I knew. And that was why I wasn't afraid. Because I knew, in the end, Lloyd would save us all. Lloyd was SAVE ninjago from the clutches of evil and prove everyone who has ever told him what he believed in was impossible, wrong. I believed in him. And as long as one person does, he will keep going until he has achieved his goal. But what my brothers see what he was capable of... As my father used to always say, even the word impossible has the words I'm possible hidden in its depths...


	19. Ninja x wolfpup Kai x wolfpup Lloyd

**Hey everyone... this request is for StarshineGaming. This is the last one in my email list, and I promise I have gone through every single file. So please send in more requests. I regret to say that I may not be updating as much as Christmas is approaching and I guess this year won't be as festive as it usually is. My auntie died six months ago and she always took my younger sister and I shopping for presents and she always wrapped them and made crackers with us. But this year she isn't with us... so I guess all our traditions will be hard to keep up. I will try and post as much as possible and if you want to start having Christmas themed one shots then go ahead and I'll write them to the best of my ability. I hope your all having a fantastic time so far this year and are looking forward to Christmas.**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Lloyd POV.

Humiliation. I glared at Kai as Nya and Jay petted out heads. Some psycho villain had blasted us with this ray gun that turned us into wolf pups for a few hours. WOLF PUPS! Why the cutest animal in Ninjago! "Awe your so damn cute!" Jay cooed as he scratched behind my ears. I snarled at him before purring deeply and subconsciously leaning into his touch. Jay 'giggled' quietly, or so he thought.

"Oh Jay they're precious! Look at Lloyd's green fur! And Kai's red fur!" Nya exclaimed as she snuggled Kai close to her face. I could see Kai glowering at me and I yipped a laugh. Jay laughed along with me before my body started to tingle and my vision darkened. 'Thank god...' I thought before blacking out blissfully.

Kai POV

I saw Lloyd glare at me and Nya picked me up and snuggled me close. I was tempted to burn her slightly, but that would make me a terrible brother. Why did I have to be hit? Why couldn't motor mouth have been hit!? I whined slightly, causing Nya to look at me.. "Oh Jay they're precious!" She coped before going on about our fur colours. I thought she would leave me alone but I was terribly wrong as she pushed me against her face and kissed my head.

I stuck my tongue out in disgust and she frowned at me. I heard Jay gasp as Lloyd collapsed on the table, his body starting to slowly morph back. Jay started to drag him away as my legs buckled. I weakly yipped before succumbing to the darkness.


	20. Ninja x temporarilydeaf Lloyd

**Hey everyone. This scenario is for Rainbowlilzz. I'm sorry to hear that your Christmas is similar to mine. My condolences. I gotta say though, today has actually been pretty good for once! If I'm honest it's been the best day I've had in... 3 months!? My friends got drenched in water at lunch and this stupid guy decided to throw this rock hard sandwich at my head but it was pretty funny cos my friend was sat on a fence and fell into this bushes that were soaked with water! I hope you enjoy! I've only got one more request after this so keep 'em comin'!**

 **Greenninjaisbae.**

Lloyd POV

I hit the side of my ear again, hoping to clear it of whatever substance that had taken residence in it. This had been happening for a few days now and was progressively getting worse. At first, I could kind of hear, but then it's like I went deaf in the space of two days! So right now I was trying to unblock them, clearly without any success. "COME ON!" I seethed in frustration, my noise alerting my brothers.

"Hey Lloyd what's up?" Kai asked as he leaned on the doorframe. But to me, his lips moved but nothing came out. I looked at him confused and he rolled his eyes. "Come on Lloyd. Don't play this game again." He looked really peeved but I couldn't understand what he was saying. Suddenly Jay appeared at my side and appeared to be clicking his fingers in my face. I tilted my head slightly and he frowned.

"Lloyd what did I just do before you saw me?" He asked, worried. I shrugged and his frown deepened. "Kai he's not messing around. I think he seriously can't hear us!"

Kai's eyebrows rose rapidly and he called Zane in. As he was checking me out I saw Jay making a serious of gestures that were suppose to make some noise. I sighed and shook my head.

 _ **POP!**_

I gasped just as Jay clapped really loud next to my ear. I yelped in surprise and covered them. "SORRY!" Jay exclaimed as he hid his hands behind his back.

"What are we gonna do with you, 'ey squirt." Kai teased as he ruffled my hair.


	21. Ninja x passed out Lloyd

**Hey everyone! This scenario is for Temmie says hoi. I'm so glad you asked for this because I've wanted to do a one shot like this for ages! I just want to say on an extra note, thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed these one shots. Over 2,000 of you have read these and over 40 have reviewed. That is unheard of for me. So thank you so much for your support. I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Lloyd POV

I formed yet another ball of energy and I saw black spots in my vision once again. I tried to blink them away but they were more stubborn than last time. "Lloyd focus!" I heard Cole reprimand but I couldn't focus on him. "Lloyd! This isn't something to joke about! Stop messing around and start again." I heard him shout, but to me it sounded like a whisper. Before I knew what was happening, my knees buckled and I felt my head connect with the floor...

Cole POV.

I shouted at Lloyd to concentrate as he seemed to be in his own little world, constantly blinking. But before I could tell him again, in the blink of an eye his body was on the floor. I yelled in surprise and ran over to him, rolling Lloyd onto his back and tapping his cheek, trying to wake him. "Cole! What happened?" Jay, Kai and Zane asked as they raced into the room and knelt next to me.

"W-We were training and I was telling him to focus and then he... collapsed..." I muttered as I saw Zane check Lloyd's pupils.

"They're not very dilated so he should wake up soon." He concluded as I pushed Lloyd's hair back off his face, his brows were knitted together in pain and he was sweating profusely.

"Ugh... Cole...?" A weak voice asked as a groan followed. I sighed in relief and hugged Lloyd hard.

"Lloyd! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard! I should have listened-" I began but Lloyd cut me off with a small wave of his hand.

"Wasn't your fault. Y-You didn't know..." Lloyd whispered as he rested his head back on the floor.

"Come on... let's get you to your room. No training for the next few days. You need your strength back." I said as I wrapped his arm around my shoulders and tugged him up. All I got was a grumbling protest and then he passed out again. I chuckled softly as I led him to his room. "What're we gonna do with you, huh?"


	22. Jay x Nya

**Hey Everyone this scenario is LehaEnzo. I hope you like it and don't forget to send in requests!**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Jay POV.

I rubbed my clammy hands against my trousers before continuing to fumble with my tie. "Come on... come on! Today of all days!" I shouted before sliding down the wall. I rested my head on my knees and wrapped my arms around them. "Why can't I just do something right for once."

"You can Jay. And you just have." I heard a voice say from the doorway. I slowly peeked up and saw Kai standing in the doorway. "You made the right choice and chose Nya."

I smiled slightly before standing up. "Could you..." I trailed off suddenly embarrassed and gestured to my tie. Kai chuckled before restarting my failed attempt.

"You know, Nya's been waiting for this day her whole life. And I trust you to give it to her. And... I also trust you to give her a good life." Kai said whilst he finished my tie. "There. Now, get! Nya's waiting!"

I smiled and raced down the hall, bursting through the doors and taking my place at the alter.

 **Time skip to when they say their vows.**

"Nya... you are my light in the darkness, you are my anchor when hinges get tough. You are my shoulder when I get overwhelmed. You are my best friend when we invent but you are also my lover. You are the only one who has kept me sane, who has laughed at my terrible jokes, and who has always seen the best in me, no matter how idiotic I can be. I love you so much Nya..." I whispered as I clutched her hands in mine.

Nya POV

"Jay... the first thing you ever asked me was, "do you like blue?" And I saw the hope in your eyes, even then. And I still stand by my answer. Because if I didn't I wouldn't be standing here right now. You are my clear sky when everything is downcast. You are my clear ocean when everything's too loud. And you are the one, who I will love until death do us part." I said, clear as day, tears shining bright in my eyes.

We didn't even wait for the priest to tell us to kiss, his lips came down on line and I knew right there, Jay was mine. Forever.


	23. Ninja x injured Lloyd part 2!

**Hey everyone! Two updates in own day! Wow! Anyway, this is for DragonSlayer16. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Kai POV.

I screamed for help when I lifted the first piece of rock off of Lloyd. His eyes had just closed, and his face was still contorted in pain. Cole came running over and chucked all the rocks pinning him down away. "Lloyd... no... no no no no!" I roared as I leapt at him. I shook his shoulders, slapped his face, and pounded his chest. "No..." I sobbed, my voice breaking painfully. "No..."

Lloyd never moved a muscle... he was gone...

Lloyd POV

I swam in a dark ocean, watching as my friend and family cried over me. The worst of all though was Kai. He sobbed and sobbed over my broken form. It was unbearable. "Lloyd..." an echoed voice said. I looked around but saw nothing. "Your family need you... you have two choice, stay and die in your world, or leave and survive and return to your family." I nodded as I closed my eyes, letting my spirit return.

Kai POV

I grasped Lloyd's gi as my tears burnt like lava down my face. "... K-Kai...?" A small voice asked. I through my face up and looked into Lloyd's emerald green eyes.

"LLOYD!" I shouted as I wrapped my hands around his neck. I heard him groan in protest but I only hung on tighter. "Don't you EVER do that to me again, understood?"

Lloyd nodded profusely but stopped once his vision started to blur. Cole and Zane helped him out of the rubble and carried him back to the bounty.

"Everything's going to be okay now... right?" Jay asked from beside me. I looked at him and, despite the circumstances, smiled.

"Yes... yes it will."


	24. Kai x Morro

**Hey everyone. This scenario is for LuanaJulien. I'm so glad you like my oneshots. This is the whole reason I do them, because if I didn't I'd have to wallow in my own thoughts and it's just kill me. I know this probably sounds cheesy and bad considering everything, but I always thought it was a joke when people said, 'oh falling in love is hard, but falling out of love is harder' but now I get it. It's like there's a hollow feeling in me and every time I think of them, it's like I want to cry. But writing these takes my mind off of things and makes me feel happier than normal. So thanks for reading this and requesting.**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Kai POV

I hugged Lloyd hard to my chest as Morro exited his body. "You will not take another one of my friends." I growled. I expected Morro to glower or at least say something but instead, he keeps closer, and reached out a hand to caress my cheek.

"Oh Kai..." he purred. I found myself unable to pull away and I leant into his touch.

"We all know that you can't resist me... THIS. So why deny it? Why stop it..." he said seductively.

"O... okay..." I said breathlessly as he leant towards my lips.

"You should have said that before." Morro said coldly before possessing my body. I stared on in fright as I realised what I had done.

"H...He... he did it... he... did it..." I murmured as I watched Morro hunt my family. "They're done for... I killed them..."


	25. Ninja x injured Lloyd (for RL)

**Hey everyone! I think I've figured out why I'm so clumsy and stuff (I know this is random but... yeah that's me for ya!). I went to the opticians today and they said I need glasses! OMG! I'm kind of scared cos I already get bullied enough without them. So if you have any advice please tell me. This scenario is for Rainbowlilzz. And this is her headcannon as it appears in her stories. I hope you like it!**

 **LuanaJulien: I'm so happy you like them! Thank you so so so much! You have no idea how much your review means!**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Third person POV.

Kai and Jay sighed as they saw Lloyd come limping in with yet another bandage wrapped around his ankle.

"Let me guess... sprained again?" Kai sighed as he walked towards a wall. Lloyd nodded glumly and watched curiously as Kai hit the wall and a whiteboard popped out. He added another tally underneath 'sprained' and counted them all up. "That what... 20 altogether now?"

"Geez Lloyd... you seriously need to be more careful." Jay remarked as Cole and Zane joined the conversation.

"Do you remember when he broke his wrist after that fight with the serpentine? Greenie wouldn't stop crying when Zane had to set it!" Cole laughed as everyone, including Lloyd, joined in.

"Oh oh! Remember when he was helping Cole cook and when he tried to move the pot, it was so heavy it sprained his hand!" Jay exclaimed, rolling around in fits of laughter.

"Do you all remember when I was building a contraption and young Lloyd came and stuck his hand into the door as I closed it? He broke at least 4 of his fingers." Zane stated as he laughed slightly.

"Oh wait! Remember when he had to learn how to ride the dragons and he fell off and when he landed on the roof he broke his tibia!?" Kai chuckled as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Lloyd needs to be more careful." Lloyd deadpanned as he rolled his eyes.

"You're damn right about that!" The ninja chorused and lapsed into another fit of laughter.


	26. Brother-in-laws

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your kind words! They truly mean a lot to me. Thank you especially to Molly654. That's honestly the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. On this website or in real life. So thank you so much! This scenario is for Johnathen! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Jay POV.

I sighed happily as I fingered a stray thread on my hoodie. I was meant to be meeting Kai for lunch but as always, the red ninja was late. "Can I get you anything?" A waiter asked me for the 5th time.

"Oh... I'll just have a coke and a sprite for my friend please." I said whilst looking down at the table. I didn't even realise they were gone until Kai finally showed up.

"Sorry. Nya kept me back to show my some dresses she wanted to try." Kai said as he sat down. The waiter came back with our drinks and I quickly looked at Kai.

"Are you happy Nya's going to marry me?" I asked out of the blue. (Get it?... I know stupid joke...) Kai raised an eyebrow and gestured for me to continue. "Wouldn't you rather have Nya marry another guy and have a better brother-in-law... you always say how annoying I am so..." I trailed off, blinking furiously to get rid of the tears.

"... seriously?" Kai exclaimed as he chuckled slightly. I stared at him in shock before he carried on. "You are the only person I would want Nya to marry. And you should be asking me that question! I always tick everyone off!"

"But you protect us and Nya. That's why!" I replied as I chuckled too.

"Nya is the perfect wife for you. And you're the perfect husband for her. Trust me." Kai encouraged as I smiled. "And I trust you even more."


	27. Ninja CSI

**Hey everyone! This scenario is for kDucky11! I really hope you enjoy this! I've never actually written anything like this before so I hope it's okay! This is the last request so keep sending them in. I've just a gotta get something off of my chest before we get to the chapter. Last night, in real life, I posted this photo on social media and it blew up. Half of my year were saying I was being horrible whilst the other were standing up for me. All I was doing was standing up to my bullies and because of that I got more hate. Please tell me something to help this. Thank you!**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Third person POV.

Jay looked towards Kai and scowled. "How dare you! This is my case! I'm the detective not..." jay trailed off as he forget Kai's characters name.

"CUT!" The director hollered as an assistant came over with the script. "In fact, take five!"

Jay sighed in relief and walked towards his shared dressing room. Once he entered he saw his friends and cast mates, Kai, Zane, Lloyd, Cole and Nya. "Hey guys..." Jay grinned slightly as Nya walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey Jay. You forgot Kai's role didn't you?" She asked sweetly as I rubbed my neck sheepishly.

"Yeah... I guess I'm not used to all these lines." I reminded her, as I only got this role because of her.

"Yeah yeah I know. Your welcome by the way." She sassed before the director called us back.

"Alright... let's do this." I encouraged as we walked out of the room and back on set.


	28. Epic ninja snowball fight!

**Hey everyone! Another chapter! I'm kind of hiding in my room because my sister has the neuro virus so I'm trying to avoid getting ill. Thank you so much to all your kind reviews. This scenario is for Guest and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **RL: I would love that but I don't have PM enabled as last time I did that something happened and I guess I've never gotten over it. Thanks anyway!**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Third person POV

When you hear teenage boys with enhanced powers scream that it's snowing, you might want to run. Fast. Jay bounded out the bounty and immediately started to make snowballs, Lloyd and Cole quickly followed his lead. Kai stood huddled against a tree whilst Zane used his powers to make his own stash. "LOOK OUT!" Jay hollered as a snowball was sent catapulting towards Kai. It hit him straight in his face and slowly melted off. "Erm... I might wanna run, right?" He chuckled nervously when he saw Kai's murderous expression.

Whilst they were chasing each other, Zane sent a few perfectly formed snowballs at Lloyd and Cole, who tried to retaliate but were soon covered in snow. Like I said, if you ever hear the ninja shout 'snow' run for your lives...


	29. Nya x Dareth x Lloyd

**Hey everyone! This scenario is for Kducky11! Guess what!? I got my glasses yesterday! Sorry for not updating but I got caught up on all my assessments that I have to prepare for and I may or may not have a HUGE crush on this guy. He is just... amazing! The thing is, all my friends think he fancies me too but I'm not sure but I think he might! I'm not sure what to do though so... anyway I hope you enjoy this scenario!**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Nya POV.

I stared at the sky dreamily, thinking about my boyfriend, Dareth. He was so perfect... but sometimes he could be UNBEARABLE! Wait... I shouldn't be thinking like this. But... Lloyd isn't as annoying as Dare... maybe he's even MORE perfect...

"No!" I sternly told myself before slapping myself lightly on the hand. "You don't fancy Lloyd... or his fit abs... or his flowing blonde hair..." I trailed off, starting to daydream about my friend.

"N-Nya..." a shaky voice said from the door. I whipped my head around to see Dareth staring at me, trying not to cry.

"Dareth! H-How much did you hear...?" I asked hesitantly, slowly walking towards him.

"... this brown ninjas done..." he said glumly before walking off of the bounty and into the city.


	30. Injured Morro x Ninja

**Hey everyone! This scenario is for Cheergirl lover! I really hope you enjoy it! Also this is the last request so please send in more. Just as a side note, can I have some advice from you all. As you read in my last authors note, I have a crush on this guy, but my friends told me today that he fancies me too, like a lot, and if I didn't ask him out they'd do it for me. I really don't know what to do. Please help!**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Morro POV.

I limped my way towards the bounty, sweat glistening from my forehead due to my infected wounds. My leg pounded every time I put weight on it, blood oozed from the cracked and dry skin. I heard an alarm in the distance, at least I thought it was, my hearing wasn't exactly at it's best. Figures as bright as the rainbow came racing from the ship towards me.

I attempted to limp further, but my legs soon gave out and I collapsed to the sand. Six faces swarmed over mine. I could only force a few words out of my mouth,

"Help... Ninja... Please..."


	31. AN and requests!

**Hey everyone! Just a quick authors note! I have NO more requests left. NONE! My inbox looks pretty empty. Anyway, please send in more as I love writing these almost as much as you all seem to love reading them. So send in any apart from crossovers. I may even do a reader insert if you ask. I've been experimenting and I think I'm okay at them. Anyway, please send in your requests as soon as possible so I can get another chapter up. Thanks!**

 **Greenninjaisbae**


	32. Ninja x sick Lloyd

**Hey everyone! This is for SpiritWolfMusicalWriter. (I love your username by the way) It wasn't just a suggestion but a great idea. I appreciate everything sent in especially this. So thanks again! Keep sending in requests everyone! Also I did translate a certain part of this from memory as I am fluent in French. Thanks!**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Lloyd POV.

I blew my nose for what felt like the millionth time that day. "Ughhh..." I groaned nasally and rubbed my hand over my eyes. I was lay in my bed, the sheets lay haphazardly on the floor, due to my hot and cold flushes. I was too weak and tired to get up, so I was waiting for the guys to realise I wasn't planning to come to training anytime soon. Speak of the devil and he shall come..

"Lloyd? Bud you in there?" I heard Jay ask from the door. I just sneezed in reply and hid my face in my tissue. I could barely hear the door open thanks to my blocked ears but I heard Jay take on a small gasp. "Geez... you've got the sniffs bad haven't you, greenie? In fact... you're looking a little green..." Jay trailed off as I covered my mouth and sprinted for the toilet.

Jay POV.

All I could hear from the backroom was gagging and dry heaving. I ran to the deck and told the others what had happened and then raced back and barged into the bathroom. I saw Lloyd sat with his back against the tub, heaving his breaths in and out. "Oh Lloyd. Come 'ere." I soothed before grabbing a washcloth, soaking it in cold water and dabbing at his face as he laid his head in my lap.

"I-It feels icky..." Lloyd moaned whilst closing his eyes.

"I know it does sport but we can't do anything apart from keep you hydrated and let you rest." I heard Cole say from the doorway, with Kai and Zane humming in agreement. Lloyd just groaned and flopped his hand on the floor. "Come on, let's get you back to your room." We dragged him up and half-carried him to his room. Once he was in bed and tucked back up, I sat beside him and pushed his wet hair away from his clammy forehead. However, no matter how comfortable he looked, Lloyd's body was too stubborn to sleep. So I began to sing a lullaby my mum used to sing for me,

"Are you sleeping, are you sleeping?

Brother John, Brother John?

Morning bells are ringing, morning bells are ringing,

Ding ding dong, ding ding dong.

Frere Jacques, Frere Jacques,

Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?

Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matines,

Ding ding dong, ding ding dong."

I finished with the French version, knowing how much Lloyd loves my French accent. Sure enough, Lloyd was conked out.

"Good one, Jay." I heard Kai whisper. I nodded in acknowledgement as we crept out of the room.

"I did not know you spoke French, brother." Zane stared as I laughed bashfully.

"My mum taught me when I was little as I had a little French pen-pal who lived in Paris. They couldn't speak any English so I had to learn some French. And my mum used to teach me in songs." I explained as we all chuckled.

"Well at least Lloyd's asleep." Cole said. I nodded and allowed myself a smile. 'Yeah' I thought. 'It actually worked.'


	33. Girls night!

**Hey everyone! This scenario is for TheAmberShadow! I love your idea! Also as a side-note, the guy I fancy just DM'd me on Instagram (in real life) and we are having this random conversation but he's actually talking to me! ME! Yass! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and keep sending in your requests.**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Third person POV

Nya ran towards the door when a knock sounded. The ninja looked at her in confusion but soon paled when they heard screaming. "NYA!"

"SELIEL!"

"SKYLOR!"

"PIXAL!"

Multiple voices screamed as they all hugged. The boys looked at each other and made a silent agreement, "We're going out!" They hollered before running out the back door and into the city. The girls, however, ran straight for Nya's room and slammed the door behind them.

"Alright! Girls, what's our plan?" Seliel asked as she jumped onto Nya's bed and spread her arms.

"Welll... There does happen to be some leftover cake Zane made for Cole..." Nya trailed off, a mischievous glint in her eyes. The girls giggled and raced for the kitchen, snagging the cake and a few plates before bolting back to the safety of their room.

"Okay... okay..." Skylor panted slightly from the sudden run. "I say movie and cheap online shopping." Everyone nodded before putting Twilight on the DVD player and getting up online shopping sites. "Hey Nya, PIXAL, look at this!" Skylor hollered, showing said girls a tacky dress the same colour as Kai's gi.

"Get it." They all said, pressing the order button before Sky could protest. "Wear it on your next date." Everyone laughed at this comment and they settled down for the movie.

 **4 hours later.**

The movie had finished hours ago but the girls were too tired to notice. The ninja crept back into their home and peeked into Nya's room, sighing in relief when they saw all the girls were asleep. But everyone knows how Skylor is a very light sleeper.

"GIRLS! THE NINJA ARE HERE! COME JOIN US!" She screamed, alerting her friends and starting the process all over again.

Poor ninja...


	34. Ninja x Kai stuck in ice

**Hey everyone! This request is for Starshine Gaming! I just want to ask you all for some advice. For the past few months, this boy at my school, let's call him Zero for now, has been bullying my friend. He told her things like she should go and kill herself and called her a slut. When she told a teacher, he decided she was boring and decided to start on me. Because I'm quite, or very according to some people, tall he said I was being discriminative because Zero was smaller than me so I had to look down at him. So when his friend, let's call him One, was standing on a part of the path that was higher then mine, I asked him if he was bullying me because he was taller than me. He then proceeded to walk off and spread stuff about me, like how I fancy his friend and that I told Zero to kill himself, even though everyone knows I would never say something like that. But I don't know what to do because every time I see him I get anxious and all panicky. Please help!**

 **RL: That video has got to be the weirdest thing ever. It's so freaky! I totally agree with you!**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Kai POV.

I grumbled to myself as I pounded a punching bag. "Stupid Jay making me lose my powers..." I mumbled angrily. Jay just HAD to experiment with his new machine. He just HAD to zap me with it. He just HAD to run away and not let me kill him. I punched the bag one more time before walking to the kitchen. I saw Zane cooking so I walked over and out my hand on his shoulder.

"AHH!" Zane shouted before shooting me with his powers. I yelled in protest as I was frozen to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL ZANE!" I exclaimed as I struggled to move. 'Great' I thought when I realised I wouldn't be able to get out. "Can't you at least fix this?"

"I'm so sorry, brother! I did not see you there. I'm afraid I can't undo the ice. We will just have to do it the hard way." Zane explained before he went off to find the others. I glared at the wall opposite, suddenly hating how free it seems.

 **4 hours later.**

"FREEDOM!" I roared before racing down the hall and diving into my bed. "I-I am never l-leaving my bed again!" I promised, my teeth chattering from the freezing ice.

I could still hear everyone laughing from the kitchen and as if by magic, my phone alerted me of a tagged photo. I quickly unlocked my phone, and steam poured out of my ears.

"JAYYYY!" I screamed before posting a long rant on a picture of me stuck in ice. I stormed out of my room and down the hall. I heard Jay squeal and took off after him.

I'm sure you want to know what I did to him...

But that's a story for another day.


	35. Ninja x injured Morro part 2

**Hey everyone! This scenario is for Cheergirl Lover! Thank you so much for your kind reviews. And I have a bit of a surprise. When I reach the 50th chapter, I will be opening a quick competition. Anyone who wants to enter must review and try and tell me why I should use your OC. I would normally do this but as I am feeling Christmassy I have decided to do it. So, good luck!**

 **RL: A similar thing has happened to me, my friend shouted it out when I told her about it. But what you need to tell them is something like at least you aren't as shallow of them. That normally works. But I hope everything works out.**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Lloyd POV

I gasped along with the others when we saw a figure collapse to the sand. We raced over and we're shocked when we saw who it was. Morro was lay on the ground, delirious from blood loss and infected wounds. "Help... ninja... please..." we heard him plead before passing out.

"Guys we have to help him!" I decided, immediately reaching towards him and wrapping his arm around my shoulders so that I could lift him up.

"Lloyd he tried to hurt you! He possessed you!" Kai tried to reason with me but I had none of it.

"As ninja, it is our job to help people who can't help themselves. And Morro is obviously too injured to do so. So what if he hurt me? He's changed. I can tell. He wouldn't have come to us otherwise. So you make the decision. Either, you help me to carry Morro or explain to Uncle Wu why you didn't help an injured person." I stated, causing all of them to stare at me in shock.

Jay was the first to snap out of it, and wrapped Morro's other arm around his shoulders. "Lloyd's right. Just because Morro was bad doesn't mean he still is now." Jay said as we started the trek back to the bounty.

"... when did he get so mature?" Cole suddenly asked.

"When we stopped treating him like a kid..." Kai replied before following suit.


	36. Ninja x dreaming Lloyd

**Hey everyone! This scenario is for Guest! My school breaks up in 2 and 1/2 days so I will be updating more, excluding Christmas Day and Boxing Day as my dad has me then. But I get to spend Christmas with my mum! I was really anxious all year because I was scared he was going to make us spend the day with him (I realise that he can't make us doing anything but you get what I mean). My grades started to slip and people picked up on that and started to bully me more. But when I found out he decided he would rather go to a Christmas do than see his children, I honestly cried my eyes out for hours. And luckily my grades have climaxed! I got an A** on my science test! (That's a level 9 in the new GCSE guidelines and 3 wrong on the overall test). So basically I've had a rubbish year until recently. Don't forget to send in your requests! I hope you enjoy! Also, I'm happy to do reader inserts!**

 **RL: what the hell is wrong with people these days! They shouldn't be saying things like that to you. Tell someone ASAP or they're just gonna say worse. Hope this helps xx**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Lloyd POV

 _I walked across a sandy wasteland, pushing against the winds that threatened to send me flying. I saw a figure in the distance and ran towards them, shouting the whole way. But when I got near them, they exploded in a mountain of candy. I dropped to my knees in front of the pile and furrowed my eyebrows. "What...?" I whispered before a voice came from behind me._

 _"Oh Lloyd..." A teasing voice said before I whipped around._

 _"Lloyd wake up..." a different voice said, but no one was there._

 _"Lloyd... Lloyd... LLOYD!"_

I gasped and flew up into a sitting position, gasping for air. "W-what...?" I painted as I looked at my brothers who were sniggering in front of me. I looked down at my pyjamas and saw red goo dripping from my hair into my lap. I slowly raised my head and fixed a glare in their direction. "Two seconds..." I growled. They raced for the doors and thundered down the hall. "One... two..." I whispered whilst climbing out of bed.

"ALL RIGHT! SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE!" I roared before chasing after them.


	37. Thank you Misako (for MNC)

**Hey everyone! This scenario is for The Mayor of Ninjago City! They're a good friend of mine! By the way, if you still want to enter the competition, send in your OC's name along with their personality and why I should choose yours. Currently, only once person has entered so keep them coming!**

 **RL: the author can check how many people have viewed their story in its properties. For example, right now 5,000 have viewed this book (I may or may not be fangirling inside.)**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Nya POV.

I smiled when Misako asked me if I wanted to join her for coffee. I immediately agreed and we set off towards Ninjago Coffee Shop. "Thanks again for this Misako... I really need some rest and relaxation." I said as we sat down at a table near the back of the shop.

"Anytime, Nya. I saw how tense you were so I thought about coming here." Misako replied, taking a sip of her beverage **(see! I can be fancy too!)**.

"Thanks... Misako?" I asked hesitantly. She nodded for me to continue. "What... what do you think of me and Jay?"

"Hmm... I think you are most suited to each other." She replied sceptically.

"It's just that... well... Jay's been acting strange lately and I think he's up to something." I confessed. Misako shook her head slightly and sipped her drink again.

"Jay is a decent young man. He wouldn't commit adultery willingly. If he is up to

Something I'm sure it will benefit you greatly." Misako decided. I hummed in agreement and started on my coffee.

Third person POV

Two weeks later, Jay proposed to Nya during the Festival of Light in her village. Before Nya could thank Misako for her kindness towards her, the mother died in a storm whilst sailing towards unknown parts of Ninjago. Every night, Nya prays for Misako. Wishing her a happy life. And every night, Nya says the same thing,

"Thank you for making me see how happy I am.

Thank you for making me realise how lucky I am.

And thank you for making me realise how precious life really is.

Thank you Misako. For everything."


	38. Ninja x female Zane

**Hey everyone! This scenario is for RJ! I was writing this as I was at a form party but I had to stop as my form tutor told us to get off our phones so I'm sorry if it's shorter than normal. I'm so happy that you love this book! I've put lots of my time into it so I'm glad you appreciate my work! Keep sending in requests! And don't forget the competition! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Zane POV

I glared at the punching bag in front of me. If looks could kill, this bag would burst into flames. I thre another punch, but the bag seemed to sense this and moved out of the way. Before I could stop, my body flew forward and I collapsed face first on the deck. I muffled a groan of pain and pushed myself up with my arms. "Hey, Zane. If you want to punch something hard and precise, use your shoulder, not your whole body." A voice said from the doorway. I whipped my head towards said door, my blonde braid swinging around my shoulders as I moved. I saw my brothers watching me.

"H-How so?" I stuttered, still anxious about how they would treat me, now that they knew that I was a girl.

"Like this." Jay and Kai said before demonstrating it for me. I followed their example precisely and soon mastered the move. "Well done, Zane. I'm impressed." Jay stated before giving me a quick one armed hug.

"Y-You aren't disgusted by me...?" I asked hesitantly. Their brows furrowed in confusion and sorrow as Lloyd came up to me.

"We will NEVER be disgusted by you. You're our sister. No matter what you say." He assured me.

"Lloyd's right. You're our sister, and that will never change." Cole stated before hugging me. At first, o was hesitant, but I soon I melted into the embrace and smiled slightly

'I finally have a family...' I thought to myself. 'Finally...'


	39. Morro x Lloyd

**Hey everyone. This scenario is for IceHeart! I really hope you enjoy. I just need a little help off of you all. Throughout the past few years, someone who is close to me, as in family, has been forcing me to do things. Like telling me when I can and can't speak and when I'm allowed to enter a room etc. I feel like I can't speak my opinion or say what I'm feeling. Please help!**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Third person POV.

Lloyd sat in his cage, too weak to even move. His body was past it's limits and it was about to give up. "Oh Lloyd... all you had to do was agree with me..." a creepy, yet affectionate voice said.

"I... I don't have to agree... with a-anything you say..." Lloyd replied, slowly pushing himself up onto his elbows.

"Oh?" Morro teased before his face took on a murderous streak. Without warning, he lunged at Lloyd and stabbed him in the stomach. He watched with a manic grin as Lloyd bled to death in front of him.

"And to think... all you had to do was say yes." Morro mused, checking his nails. "All you had to do was say you love me."


	40. Ninja x dreaming Lloyd part 2

**Hey everyone! School is officially over! I finished yesterday but... oh well. Has anyone else seen Rogue One? I didn't get the start at all. I prefer episode 7. What about you? This scenario is for Guest. I hope you like it! And don't forget to enter the competition. There's still only one person that has entered!**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Lloyd POV.

I stared up at the ceiling, trying not to fall asleep. But my tired eyes soon closed and I entered the realm of dreams.

 _I sat up in the middle of nowhere. It was pitch black and wolves howled in the shadows. I curled up into myself, too scared to venture any farther. "Lloyd... don't be scared..." a familiar voice coaxed as a pair of arms encircled me. I slowly peeked my head out and saw my father sat next to me._

 _"B-But..." I stuttered. Too shocked to comprehend what was happening._

 _"Do not he afraid, son. I have come to tell you how proud I am. I couldn't have asked for a better son." Dad said as he smiled sadly at me._

 _"How... what..." I trailed off. I felt warm tears trail down my face. Dad started to flicker and I reached out for him but my hands passed right through. "Don't leave! I need you! There's so much I need to tell you!"_

 _"Oh Lloyd... I already know..." he finished with a small wave and he disappeared. Darkness replaced my father._

I woke up with a gasp and saw my brothers worried faces above me. "You alright, squirt? You were shouting in your sleep." Cole said. I nodded in reply and smiled slightly to myself. After the guys left, I looked out my window, at the stars.

"I love you dad..." I whispered. And deep down I knew he felt the same...


	41. Merry Christmas!

**Hey everyone! Sorry but there's no update today. However, I want to wish you all a very Merry Christmas! And to TheAmberShadow, it is an OC competition. You basically send in one of your OC's and convince me why I should choose them. Include their personality, looks etc. Well, I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and I will see you in the new year!**

 **Greenninjaisbae. Feelin' Christmassy. ? ﾟﾌﾨ ️**


	42. Ninjs x wolfpup Kai x wolfpup Lloyd

**Hey everyone! I got a laptop for Christmas! OMG! Anyway this scenario is for Starshine Gaming! Also, TheNinjaLover and Molly654 (I hope that's right), are currently tied for the competition! So please send me in more information so I can make my decision. Honestly though, it has been really hard to pick. If I had the time I would use all of them. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a happy Christmas!**

 **Greenninjaisbae.**

Third person POV.

Lloyd and Kai sat staring at their peers. Their small, wolf bodies attracting more attention than they wanted nor needed. "How could you let this happen!" Nya fumed as she fought back tears. "We have no idea where Lloyd or Kai are and all you thought was, 'hey let's just take these wolf pups home. Maybe it'll make Nya happy even though her only brother is gone!" Nya screamed at Jay, who visibly recoiled from his girlfriend's rants. The screaming continued and the two pups looked at each other, seemingly communicating silently.

'It's gonna be a looong day…'


	43. Ninja x injured Morro part 3

**Hey everyone! Two updates in one day! Wow! Anyway, this scenario is for I am god. Also, Jonathen, I am so sorry and I feel absolutely terrible but I don't normally do crossovers as I don't watch most of the shows. I will do any other one shot for you, I promise. And I hope you have a wonderful birthday! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Greenninjaisbae.**

Morro POV.

I groaned slightly as slowly opened my eyes. Bright sunlight pierced my eyes and I hissed in annoyance. I tried to rub my face with my hand, but instead I felt bandages on my hands and head. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and tried to sit up, but a strong pair of hands pushed me back down. "Hey, hey, Morro calm down. It's okay. You're okay." Lloyd said, smiling at me slightly.

"… are you sure?" I questioned, unsure.

"Yes. Your finally safe.." Lloyd said. I stared at my hands. 'I'm safe.' I thought. 'I'm finally safe.'


	44. Ninjago and Star Wars Crossover!

**Hey everyone! This scenario is for TheNinjaLover! I wasn't sure whether you wanted Star Wars: Clone Wars, or Star Wars Rebels. So I just picked the latter as I have more experience with that fandom than the other. I hope you enjoy! And in regards to the competition, only one of the finalists have submitted more information, and so they are currently in the lead. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Greenninjaisbae.**

Lloyd POV.

I groaned in annoyance as I covered my face. Everyone was bored today. The power went out this morning so we couldn't play video games, cook (except Cole) or watch TV! "Kaiiiii... I'm bored…" I moaned, flopping down onto Kai, evidently knocking him to the deck.

"Well so am I, squirt. So I can't help you there." Kai replied, shoving me off him.

Suddenly a flash of light blinded us and I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders and a body shielding mine. I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed, fearing the worst. Soon enough the light vanished and I was left panting for breath.

"…Llo… Lloyd…" a faraway voice said. I kept my eyes closed and continued to breathe heavily.

"…Attack… he's having an anxiety attack!" someone shouted, it seemed closer this time.

Kai's face appeared in front of mine, albeit swimming slightly. "Lloyd… you need to listen to me… breathe… breathe!"

I tried my best to follow his instructions and soon enough I was breathing fairly normally.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Kai scolded as he hugged me deeply.

"S-Sorry… K…" I tried but couldn't get his name out.

"It's fine, it's fine. You thought it was the Overlord or someone and you panicked." Kai soothed as he rubbed circles into my back.

"Erm… Hera? Where are we?" A boy's voice said from behind us. I turned around and saw 6 people stood there. Maybe 5 people and 1 animal.

"W-Who… a-are y… you?" I managed to get out. The others formed a protective circle around me but that didn't scare away our visitors.

"We're the Ghost Crew."


	45. HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOHNATHEN!

**Hey everyone! We're taking a break from our scheduled updates, as I want to say…**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOHNATHEN!**

 **I hope you have an amazing day and get everything you want! I really hope you like this scenario!**

 **And to TheAmberShadow, I haven't forgotten your request, I'm working on it but I am struggling a bit as I've never written anything like it before. So I will post it soon and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting! Enjoy!**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Jay and Nya walked through the doors of the adoption agency and stood in front of the receptionist. "What's your name?" The young woman asked with a bright smile.

"Jay and Nya Walker." Jay replied, hugging his wife closer to his side.

"Perfect… go straight through and sit in the waiting room on the left and… Lucia will bring your son to meet you." The woman informed the couple, signalling the doorway next to them.

They both said their thanks and made their way to the waiting room. "What if he doesn't like us, Jay? What if-" Nya mumbled, clearly nervous.

"What if he likes us? Think about that, Hun. That's all that matters." Jay comforted his stressing wife.

"Mr and Mrs Walker?" A sweet voice said from in front of them. They both looked up and their stood a small boy, barely older than 8, holding Lucia's hand.

"Meet your son, Johnathen Alejandro Walker." She said, watching as the couple and their son smiled at each other.

 **3 years later.**

"Mum! Dad! Look what I can do!" 11-year-old Johnathen shouted, before showing his parents his powers.

"That's our boy. You're going to be the best Master of Yin Yang there has ever been!" Jay congratulated his son.

Nya hugged her husband's side and he returned the gesture. They were finally a family. Finally.


	46. Cyrus x daughter PIXAL

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates! I've had to study for my Statistic GCSE mock exam later this month and it's my mums birthday on Thursday so I've been busy wrapping presents! Also, Happy New Year everyone! Review and tell me your New Years resolutions and your favourite thing about last year! My resolution is to get to know someone more before saying they're your friend as I've had many mishaps in the last year. My favourite part of 2016... that's hard... but it would definitely be writing these amazing stories for all of you readers, and future writers. It brings a joy to me that nothing else can. So without further-a-due, this scenario is for TheAmberShadow, and it took me a while to complete it but... here goes nothing! Keep the requests coming in! Enjoy!**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Cyrus wheeled his chair down the hall and pushed the door to his lab open. "Mr. Borg. How may I assist you?" A feminine robotic voice asked.

"I don't need help, P.I.X.A.L. In fact, I want you to do something. Not for me, but for yourself." Cyrus said, manoeuvring his chair so that he was in front of her. The android tilted her head to the side, clearly confused with her makers instructions.

"What is the one thing you desire more than anything in the world."

"... to be able to... to... FEEL." P.I.X.A.L finally answered, her circuits working overtime to answer the simple question.

"Then come here..." Cyrus began, wrapping his arms around the female android. "This is what affection feels like. This is what you do when someone close to you is upset. This is called hugging."

"H... Hugging..." She said, smiling slightly. "I like this hugging."

"Anything for you... my daughter." Cyrus said with a smile.


	47. Ninjago x Harry Potter crossover

**Hey everyone! This scenario is for turtlepower12! I love Harry Potter! You could even say I am a major fangirl. Is it weird if I can quote from the films and books? And my sister asked me like 20 odd questions about the films when they were replayed over Christmas and I answered everyone without hesitation. So I guess you could say I was a fangirl. I hope you enjoy! Also, the competition is drawing to a close soon! So get in some last minute entries and it might change the outcome because at the moment, I have a clear winner! Good luck!**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Lloyd stared at the sand surrounding the bounty as he listened to his teammates arguing about video games.

 ** _BANG!_**

Lloyd whipped his head towards the sound and saw three figures, two males and one female, sprawled upon the deck. "I told you to let me apperate, Ronald! Look what you've done now!" The female shrieked, her frizzy hair covering her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione! We can't all be as perfect as you!" The ginger male shouted back. The black haired boy tried to get in between the two but he was pushed aside. The pair continued to argue until Lloyd summoned his powers and sent a small ball in front of them, causing a minor explosion.

"ENOUGH!" He roared, watching as his friends joined him. "Who are you and why are you on our ship?!"

The males seemed surprised by Lloyd's outburst and stared at the spot where his energy burst hit the floor. "My name is Hermione Granger. And-" The girl started but was interrupted by Jay.

"Hermione? As in Liam and Michelle's daughter?" He asked, surprise written across his features.

"Yes! How do you know me?" 'Hermione' asked, clearly confused.

"You probably don't remember but I'm Jay Walker, Ed and Edna's son."

Recognition dawned on her face and her mouth split into a massive grin.

"Wait. Who are they?" Lloyd said, pointing at the males.

"The ginger one is Ronald Weasley and the black haired one is Harry Potter." Hermione said, before continuing her argument with Ron.

'This is gonna be a loooong day' Lloyd thought, rubbing his temples lightly.


	48. Lloyd x anxious Morro

**Hey everyone! This scenario is for I Love Waffles! Who is having a good new year so far? Tell me your best part so far (and yes I do know it has only been 4 days but oh well!) I hope you enjoy and don't forget to send in requests! I really hope you enjoy this!**

 **TheAmberShadow: am I sensing a requests for part 2?**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Lloyd POV.

I sat and watched as Morro paced back and forth in front of my cage. Muttering absolute nonsense under his breath. "Would you care to elaborate, Morro?" I asked, very intrigued to what my captor was so worried about.

"J... Just shut... shut up... L-Lloyd..." Morro said, rather breathlessly. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and listened intently to his breathing. It seemed laboured and panicky... almost like...!

"Morro listen to me! You need to let me out of this cage now! You're having an anxiety attack!" I shouted, rattling the bars. Morro babbled absolute nonsense whilst fumbling slightly for the key. Just as he inserted it into the lock, his knees gave out and he collapsed to the floor. I drew in a sharp breath and twisted the key to unlock my prison and collapsed next to Morro. "Morro listen to me. I need you to copy my breathing. Okay?" I said, as calmly as possible.

Morro seemed to comply and soon enough copied my instructions. "Your alright... your alright..." I repeated soothingly. And the thing was, that I was right.


	49. Ninjago x Harry Potter crossover part 2

**Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating as much as usual, things have just been really hard lately. In October, it was 5 years since my dad walked out on my family and my mum was forced to divorce him. And someone in my family (I'm not going to say who as family friends read this) said to my face that he left because he didn't want me anymore and I was a failure of a daughter. And it breaks my heart to think that because I've worked so hard to better myself. I became anorexic when I was 12 but I stopped myself before something bad happened. After that I tried my hardest to be the perfect daughter ever. And prove to everyone that just because my dad left doesn't mean that I'm not perfect. My grades became outstanding and my work was at an unbelievable standard. But when someone you care about says something to your face like that, it breaks you in half. And... no matter how much I hate my father, it still hurts to know that he left because of me. Because I wasn't good enough. My mum always says otherwise, but why does everyone else say otherwise? Why am I, the daughter who never steps out of line and tries her best (unlike my younger sibling) always targeted with this abuse. Why am I the one who has to deal with this stress, exams and daily life. And people wonder why I am frequently targeted by anxiety. I'm sorry if this has made anyone sad or ruined this chapter, but I am unable to hold this in, not only because it hurts, but because it's the truth.**

 **This scenario is for TheAmberShadow. I hope you enjoy it and I hope you've had a better day than mine.**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Jay POV

I smiled when I saw Hermione trying to ignore Rob's constant muttering. "Hey, Mione." I said, walking over to her. "How are your parents?"

She smiled slightly, remembering the days we spent whilst our parents talked and talked.

 _Flashback._

 _"Jay! Jay!" A young Hermione screamed, running towards the tiny figure of the red head._

 _"Mione!" Jay hollered, his high pitched voice making their parents laugh._

 _"Mummy and daddy said I'm magic!" Hermione said, waving her hands about._

 _"But Mione, your mummy and daddy aren't magic!" Jay argued, looking at her confused._

 _"B-But, mummy and daddy showed me a letter from... from Hoggywarts! And they said I was a witch, who was born to wuggles." Hermione said, mispronouncing some words due to her age._

 _"A... Are you sure?" Jay asked, clearly scared._

 _"Yup! But I won't hurt you! Never! Youw my best fwiend!" Hermione cheered, wrapping her arms around Jay._

 _2 years later._

 _"Mione! Mione wait!" An 11 year old Jay shouted after his best friend, trying to reach her before she crossed the border._

 _"Wait!" Jay shouted one last time before the excited witch crossed the border. "I never go to say goodbye..."_

 _Flashback end._

"They're fine. Still amazed to how I'm a witch." Hermione chuckled. She looked at Jay and suddenly hugged him. Jay pulled away slightly and raised an eyebrow. Hermione gave a sad smile before answering.

"Because I never got to say goodbye..."


	50. Competition Winner!

**Hello Ninjago lovers! The competition has officially ENDED! And the winner is... *drumroll***

 **MOLLY654!**

 **Congrats girl! I love your OC and her back story. So well done!**

 **I'm sorry for everyone else who didn't win, but it was extremely hard to choose. Still, I am truly amazed at your imaginations and when I have another competition when we near 100 chapters, be sure to submit your entries again. Review replies:**

 **TheAmberShadow: thank you so much, I not only consider you a friend, but a close one. You remind me of someone who I used to be extremely close to on this website, but you are different as you are kinder and you have stuck with this story (and me by proxy) and I'm so thank full for that. You are truly an amazing friend. It'd be funny if we knew each other in real life.**

 **Enjoy this chapter everyone!**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Ivy yawned as she walked into the kitchen of the bounty. "Hey sleeping beauty, you awake yet?" Jay chuckled, sipping his orange juice. Ivy just glared at him and used her powers to make his glass shatter, spilling juice all over him. "Oh come on! You're an evil 10 year old!" Jay whined, trying to wipe himself dry.

"Only in the morning, ZapTrap." Ivy muttered laying her head on the table.

"And the zombie speaks!" Cole hollered, earning another glare from Ivy. "Please don't kill me..." he added.

Ivy smirked but soon it transformed into a huge smile as one of her favourite people came into the room.

"ZANNEEEE!" She squealed and ran up to the surprised nindroid and jumped up at him, forcing him to lift her up.

"Hello, young Ivy." Zane said politely. "How are you this morning?"

"Not grumpy anymore now that you're here!" Ivy exclaimed, running back to the table and sitting straight up, ready for Zane to cook breakfast. Said ninja chuckled and busied himself with the ingredients needed.

"BOO!" A childish voice shouted behind Ivy, and she let her powers go, along with a loud scream. Ivy whipped her head around and saw Lloyd hanging from the ceiling, red in the face.

"Lloyd don't do that! I thought you were going to hurt me..." Ivy trailed off, remembering when she had been attacked in a similar fashion, a mere 3 years before.

"I'm sorry I. I didn't realise." Lloyd apologised, ruffling her hair in the process.

"Hmm!" Ivy pouted, being as stubborn as Kai himself.

"God your stubborn for a ten year old!" Lloyd groaned, taking a seat next to her.

"I've got to learn from someone." Ivy sassed, taking a sip from her water whilst the ninja stared at her in shock.

"What?" The young girl questioned. "Kai taught me."

Everyone glared at the red clothed teen in frustration. Let's just say Kai wasn't able to walk for about... 3 months, and that's an understatement!


	51. Ninjago x SW:R crossover(TheNinjaLover)

**Hey everyone! This scenario is for TheNinjaLover. Just a quick question, does anyone live in England? Cos most of the people I used to talk to on PM (used to because stuff happened and well... let's just say I'm glad it got cut off because my life is 10 times better now then they made it then. Let's also say, my anxiety increased during that time) were American. So... please let me know.**

 **Molly654: You better believe it! You have an amazing imagination! You should write a story for this fandom or something! Xxx**

 **TheAmberShadow: I'm so sorry I had no idea! I'm sorry if I caused any offence at all xx**

 **Johnathen: I don't even... thank you so much! I am honoured to be considered part of your ohana! You are a truly amazing friend and I'm so glad that you like my writing so! I hope that you have an amazing career too! If I'm honest, I'm leaning towards creative writing and am hoping to become an author when the time comes xxx**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Lloyd stared at the group of people joining them on the deck. His breathing became irrational again and his vision blurred slightly. "Lloyd!" Kai shouted when he noticed the signs. Ezra's eyebrows rose before he closed his eyes and connected to the force, sending calming waves towards the panicking blonde. Lloyd calmed down considerably but he looked at Ezra with fear. "Ezra, put him to sleep." Kanan whispered to him, the young padawan did as told.

Lloyd slumped against Kai, his breathing back to normal, and his brows no longer furrowed. "How..." Kai trailed off, unable to understand what happened.

"My name is Ezra Bridger. That's my master Kansan. We are the last remaining Jedi in the galaxy." Ezra explained, gesturing to the man next to him.

"Wait... as in the peace keepers? Weren't they all killed in... Order 66?" Jay asked, checking Lloyd over to make sure no considerable damage had been done.

"Yes... but Kanan escaped and my parents... people believe they were force sensitive too." Ezra replied, watching as Jay finished his analysis. "There's nothing wrong with him. Just bad memories that we may have triggered. All I did was calm his mind down and gently send him into a force induced sleep. He should wake up in about 2 hours. He won't remember this... I just thought you would like it better that way."

The ninja looked awe-struck. "T-Thanks..." they muttered together, before the bright light appeared again.

"Look after him! It's not gonna be easy for him when his anxiety kicks in again!" They heard Ezra shout before they all disappeared.

"Wow..." Kai mumbled, glancing down at Lloyd's sleeping form. "Come on, let's get him inside.

Ezra was never forgotten, well apart from by Lloyd as he... well he didn't remember him I guess! (Sorry if this is bad, my attempt at being funny.)


	52. Jay x Nya x adopted son(for my big bro)

**Hey everyone! This scenario is for mi hermano Johnathen! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to request! Johnathen is like a big brother to me, (I have no idea how old you are, only that you called me little sis, (thanks so much by the way)) and our ohana is the best! Thank you so much for all your kind words and being an amazing big brother!**

 **TheAmberShadow: I'm still really sorry. Lloyd has got a major bad memory! (A bit like me tbh)**

 **Molly654: Tell me what you need and I'll help. I would say you can PM me but I don't think I'll be doing that for a while still.**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off!**

Jay POV.

I carefully manoeuvred our car so that it parked without crashing into any of the guys. I took out the ignition key and turned around to look at my wife and son. Nya was softly talking to Johnathen, who was smiling in response. "Hey, Johnny, you excited to meet your Uncles?" I asked, smiling at him to try and ease the tension.

"Yes... Dad." He added after some thought, smiling back at me. I grinned like a mad man and shared a fleeting glance with Nya, who shared the same look of pride as I did.

"Come on then squirt." I said, jumping out of the car and opening his door for him. Johnathen climbed out and hesitantly reached for my hand, before thinking better of it. "It's fine." I soothed, taking his small, clammy hand in mine. He smiled at our hands and proceeded to take Nya's free hand. Together, we walked up into the stationary bounty and opened the door, announcing we were home.

When we entered the kitchen, we saw everyone sitting around the table, staring at us. "Everyone, meet Johnathen Alajendro Walker." I announced, gesturing to Johnathen.

"Hi Johnny. I'm Lloyd." Lloyd said, getting up and crouching down in front of our son.

"Hi, Uncle Lloyd." Our son replied, looking straight to Lloyd blonde mop of hair. "You have a lot of hair." He stated, causing us all to laugh.

One by one my brothers introduced themselves, and Johnny warmed up to them very quickly. Even showing them his powers, amazing the guys.

"Everything's perfect." Nya wondered aloud, a smile gracing her perfect lips. "Finally perfect."

"It's always been perfect, Honey." I replied, much to my wives confusion. "This has just made it that little bit better."


	53. Fanfiction! (For my big bro)

**Hey everyone! This scenario is for my big brother Johnathen! I'm sad you won't be requesting. If you and TheAmberShadow didn't, there wouldn't be anymore chapters. I don't think people like this book anymore... I might just discontinue it or something. I'm not sure yet. Anyway, I really hope you request some more and I would love to send you material that I've written but I mostly just write it and then post it straight away as I wouldn't have time to update. Also, as you are a guest I wouldn't be able to send any future chapters unless we used social media or something.**

 **Molly654: it's really not complicated, just sign up, edit your profile if you want. And then write your chapter. I personally copy and paste as you have to use certain programs to upload the file so you choose which one is easier. If you review your username I will follow and favourite you asap.**

 **Also, I just need some advice. Yesterday, I was talking to my friend about this book, and she was amazed at the views. But my other friend saw and he decided to look it up online during our IT lesson. He and the rest of our group were laughing at my stories and profile and then my teacher saw and he made me explain what it was. My other friend tried to stick up for me but more people heard and I'm now the laughing stock of my class. I don't know what to do. Please help!**

 **Greenninjaisbae**

Third Person POV.

The ninja and Johnathen were all gathered around Jay's laptop, staring at the screen. "What. Is. This?" Cole asked, watching as Lloyd clicked on a link.

"It says... Greenninjaisbae?" Lloyd said confused, watching as the profile appeared.

"Ok... it says she's... 13? And... British?" Kai asked, super confused.

"Isn't British like... the nationality for people who live in Britain?" Nya replied, trying to ease her own confusion.

Suddenly a face appeared on the screen, a girl with green eyes and short brown hair. The ninja screamed but the girl just laughed. "W-Who are you?" Johnathen asked, hiding behind his parents.

"I'm Greenninjaisbae!" The girl exclaimed.

"What's you reeaaaal name?" Lloyd asked suspiciously.

"If I told you that my profile wouldn't be anonymous!" GNIB replied, smirking slightly.

"Fine then. At least give us a clue to who you are." Jay said, comforting his son and wife.

"Well... my friends call me 'Russian' because my middle name is Natalya. Erm... I'm trilingual... err... I live in England, Manchester to be exact and... I'm in high school." GNIB finished, grinning. "Oh and I also write fanfiction about you."

"WHAT!?" They all exploded, scaring the girl.

"I-I'm not a stalker or anything, just a massive fan. In my world, you are a TV show, and I'm a huge fan. So I write stories and complete requests my viewers send in." The girl explained, easing our worries.

"How many people read your 'FanFiction'" Lloyd asked.

"Well..." the girl trailed off, checking her phone. "As of now, over 7,000." She concluded, smiling slightly.

The ninja gawked in shock before a women started to call the girl downstairs. "I've got to go! Bye!"

The ninja then heard the woman say GNIB's name and they stared.

"Wait so you name is-" they started but the girl interrupted.

"NOPE! If you say my name the readers will know and my account won't be anonymous anymore!" She said before ending the call.

"... what readers?" Johnathen asked, looking up at his father.

"I... honestly have no idea, Johnny."


	54. Johnathen finds his elemental power!

**Hey everyone! This scenario is for my big brother Johnathen! Thanks so much for being so supportive! My other friends have been really supportive after the incident the other day. So thank you Erin and Jess x (Guests) for being super nice and even though you may annoy me later, thanks for reading this book in English ? oh and by the way, literally no one calls me greenie. Only GNIB and only Johnathen gets to call me lil sis. Oh and Molly654 calls me big sis (she's like a super awesome little sister! Way better than my actual one!) Anyway, just a quick notice to memyselfandi : I'm afraid I can't do 2k words as I just don't have the time. With my GCSE's in 3 weeks I'm not going to be uploading as much. But I can do 2 parts if you want?**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to send in your requests!**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off!**

Johnny POV.

I sighed to myself when I heard Uncle Cole and Uncle Kai arguing again. They always argued! Over food, games, the bathroom, even what side of the halls they walk on! But today seemed serious. Uncle Cole kept raising his voice and Uncle Kai retaliated. I decided enough was enough.

"Stop, please!" I said, trying to gain their attention. But to no avail, they just ignored me and carried on. I became more annoyed as they continued to blank my existence.

"STOOOOOOP FIGHTINNNNGGGGG!" I roared, a ripple of energy flowing from my hands into my Uncles, making them glow white and black. I stared in awe and fear at the sight in front of me. I heard my mum, dad and other uncles come running in and dad picked me up.

"I-I didn't m... mean to!" I stuttered, my lip quivering and tears spilling from my eyes.

Dad pulled me in for a hug and didn't let go. Repeatedly saying it was fine. I almost missed what Grand-Sensei Wu said,

"I believe we have found the Master of Ying and Yang."


	55. Ninja body swap

**Hey everyone. This scenario is for MeMyselfI. I just want to ask for some help. My life is basically in tatters. My family are falling apart and I'm the only one who tries to fix it. My mum and sister are actin like they're at war and I have to listen to there constant shouting and if I get involved then I'm being rude and I get told off for that but if I don't I get told that I'm being selfish for not helping. I have my GCSE's and I can't study in the situation I am in now. I can't sleep, I don't want to eat and I feel worthless. I need a family who don't insult or ignore me or blame me for things I can't control. I honestly need some advice, I don't know what else to do. I've tried telling someone but they brushed me off and called me a drama queen, I've tried talking to friends and other family members but they say I'm lying and carry on with what they're doing. I'm so scared and stuck. Please help.**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off.**

Third Person POV.

Kai chased Lloyd and Jay around the bounty, his hands engulfed by fire. "GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOTS!" Kai roared as he thundered down the hall. Jay and Lloyd screamed in terror and jumped through a door and collapsed on the deck, cushioned by other bodies.

"Get off me!" Cole yelled as he struggled to extract himself from Jay and Lloyd's limbs. Zane also shoved and pushed, trying to get up. "Argh!"

"Kai!" Both Lloyd and Jay shouted, trying even harder to escape.

Suddenly a hot body collapsed on the pile and started to pound at whatever cane in contact. Screams and shouts of pain could be heard for miles before a bright flash of light engulfed the fighting teens.

'Kai' stood up and looked at his hands. "Oh no..." he said... but it wasn't his voice... it was Jay's!


	56. Kai x Nya fluff!

**Hey everyone! This scenario is for turtlepower12. Thank you so much for all of your advice and kind words. Mostly to my big brother Johnathen and sister TheAmberShadow. You have no idea how much it means to me to know that I have a family on here. I love you both so much! This chapter is what I imagine having an older sibling would be like. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to send in requests!**

 **#OHANAFOREVER!**

 **TheAmberShadow: Bae means 'Before Anyone Else.'**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off.**

Kai POV.

I rested my head on my arms as I sat at the table on the bounty. Nya had been avoiding me all day after I threatened Jay after finding them kissing on the deck. She was really annoyed. I tried to explain I was trying to be a good brother but she didn't believe any of it. Now I was sat here, trying to ease my guilt.

"Kai...?" A soft, cracking voice asked. I turned around and saw my sister stood in the doorway, her eyes red from crying.

"Oh, Nya... come here." I said and opened my arms, ready for an embrace. She raced into them and started to sob into my shoulder. "I was only trying to protect you. I don't want to see you get hurt by him. Even if he is like a brother to me."

"I-I know... *hiccup*... I was b-being immature... *hiccup* I l-love you Kai." Nya sobbed as she balled into my shoulder, drenching my gi.

"You're the most mature young woman I know, Sis." I replied, tears of my own slowly trailing down my face. "I love you more than anything and I will ALWAYS protect you. No matter how much you hate me for it."

"Thank you Kai... I'm so lucky to have a brother like you..." Nya said, her breathing slightly ragged from all her crying.

"And I'm lucky to have you as my family. I wouldn't change it for the world." I replied with a sad smile, and pressed a living kiss to her forehead.


	57. Kai looses his dragon over water!

**Hey everyone! This scenario is for my sister TheAmberShadow! Now I apologise for any mistakes and how short this is as I've got the flu and I've been stuck in bed all day so I'm really weak and my head is killing but I didn't want to let you all down so I made myself write another chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off.**

Kai POV.

I heaved a sigh of frustration as I rode my dragon across Ninjago Ocean. Sensei Wu had sent me on a mission to retrieve some new weapons from a nearby realm. But I was getting more tired as the minutes went by. Suddenly my dragon began to flicker and disappeared underneath me.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell into the freezing cold blue sea. I splashed and spluttered as I tried to stay afloat. "No... no no no no no!"

'Swim!' I screamed in my head. I slowly started to move my arms in circular motions, and kicked my legs up and down. Soon enough I was swimming!

"Ha... hahaha..." I nervously laughed as I begun to swim to shore.

'This is gonna be one LOOOOONG trip' I thought.


	58. Johnathen back story

**Hey everyone... I think I'm gonna die from this stupid flu. I can't go in school all this week because I can barely stand up for more than 10 seconds. I have literally been stuck in bed all day today and yesterday! and I'm dying of boredom. Plus, my mum isn't allowing me to do ANYTHING because I fainted (again(it's some weird habit my body has 'oh hey let's make you faint at random times' don't know why though)) I was going to write multiple chapters to take my mind off of being bored but it turns out this is the last request! This scenario is for my AMAZING big brother Johnathen! Thanks for the advice and trust me, I've been buried under a pile of blankets for the past couple of days. But that probably hasn't helped my fever. Oh well. So I have a question for everyone, do you want this book to end and if so, what do you want the next book to be about (e.g. Reader inserts, one shots, a proper story etc) if not just say. Whichever side gets the most votes wins. Also, Happy Birthday to my Auntie, she would have been 81 today. I miss you a lot x**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off.**

 _Narrator._

A long time ago, in a distant realm named Ninjago, an old man sat on a rock, watching as his family fought for his wealth. He watched as his youngest children scratched and pulled at each other's hair, whilst his eldest offspring brawled and rolled around on the floor like children. "ENOUGH!" The elder eventually roared, fed up of seeing his family falling. "You are not the children I raised you to be." The man scolded his family. "Yang," He started, pointing at his eldest son. "Yin would be ashamed of you. You are supposed to bring peace to this realm, not destroy it!"

"Father..." Yang tried to reason with the elderly man, but he had none of it.

"NO! You are not my son if you treat your loved ones like this. You are hereby BANNED from ever stepping foot on this sacred ground ever again!" The father of four shouted.

 _10 years later._

Yang smiled along with Yin, looking down upon their small baby boy. "What shall we call him?" Yin asked her husband.

"Johnathen. It means God has given. He's our gift." Yang replied, stroking the side of his sons face.

"It suits him so well... what would you father say if he know about this?" Yin asked, fearing her Father-in-Law would not appreciate their son.

"Father... he doesn't need to know. According to him, I am no longer his son." Yang reasoned with his wife. They made this decision, never knowing that this would lead to their downfall.

 _3 years later._

"MUMMY! DADDY!" Johnathen shouted as his parents tried to shield him with their combined powers.

"Jono! Mummy needs you to hide somewhere! Anywhere!" Yin panicked, trying to save her only son.

"Mummy no!" 3 year old Johnathen said, watching as his parents quickly ran towards him and kissed him on the head.

"We love you so much, Jono. Mama loves you... papa loves you... be safe Johnathen." Yang whispered hugging his son slightly. Johnathen silently cried as he watched his parents fight for his safety. The OverLord would not let them get away though.

The last thing Johnathen remembered from that night was his parents screams, and the energy that fuelled him from then on.

 ** _He was the Ninja of Yin Yang_**


	59. Please don't hate me!

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry but I won't be updating for a while. As I've been off all week with this stupid flu that decided to make me feel like death, I've got PILES of work to do to prepare for my Statistics Maths Exam GCSE and I've got assessments in every subject and test results and mock exams and I'm just really stressed. I honestly wish I could hide in a hole and die. I am so sorry I have to hold the updates for now, but my education comes first and I HAVE to get this done. Thank you for your constant support, it means a lot. I should update but next Friday, maybe earlier if I work harder than normal. Keep sending in requests (I've only got 2 so far) and your votes for what you want to happen to this book, keep or finish? Thanks again.**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off.**


	60. Cursed Zane x ninja

**I'm sorry! I'm such a terrible author! I'm sorry for not updating but I had LOADS of work to catch up on from last week, and I've got option talks all week and my GCSE's comings up I've just been super busy. I'm so sorry! Also, to my friends who reviewed a couple of chapter ago, please don't make fun of this account as I take it seriously, just like you take Vampire Diaries and PLL seriously (they are good shows tbh) but please don't make fun because I've spent a lot of time on this. And Ninjago isn't JUST lego. It's a whole fandom which I love and I have THOUSANDS of people on here who love my writing too. So please don't be derogative to this as it is a huge part of my life now. Oh, and don't make fun of Johnathen. So help me I will hunt you down if you do. Alright, back to the chapter. Most of the votes were to stay so I guess we are! This scenario is for Joseph. I really hope you enjoy.**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off.**

Zane POV.

I sighed to myself as I pulled a random book out of the bookshelf in Sensei's room. I had finished all of my books, so I thought it was appropriate to find a more sophisticated one. As I flicked through the pages, a certain verse caught my attention and I muttered it under my breath.

"Hear my pleas, oh wise spirits.

Hear my wish for eternal life.

Let me be free and walk this Earth.

Let me feel the pain of the knife.

Let me suffer for my deeds.

Yet let me feel the joy.

Let me feel the pain.

But let me live as a boy.

Let me take the body.

Of whomever reads this.

Let me become them.

And make me his.

Make me a part of them.

And make me feel human again.

Make me part of them.

And make me feel ALIVE."

My head went fuzzy and my vision blurred right before I hit the ground.

Jay POV.

I was walking down the hall when I heard a huge thud come off from Sensei's room. I rushed over and saw Zane lying, face down on the floor. I yelled in shock and knelt next to him, rolling him over to check for physical damage.

"BOO." A cold voice said. I screamed and jumped away from Zane, before realising he had been the one to say it.

"Z-Zane...?" I asked fearfully. Instead, the nindroid proceeded to stand up and walk over to me. "A-Stay back!"

Did Zane listen? Of course not! He grabbed me by the throat and held me up against the wall. I gasped for air, trying to shout for my friends. I ended up hitting my hand against the wall repeatedly, but soon I grew tired from lack of air.

"Z... Zane..." I whispered, my head lolling to the side and my eyes sliding shut.

Kai POV.

I raced, along with my brothers and sister, towards the constant sound of banging that seemed to be coming from Sensei's room. I barged through the door and froze at the sight in front of me. Jay was being held by his throat by Zane, who's eyes were the reddest red possible. Jay's eyes were slowly sliding shut and his body went limb. "NYA! SHOOT HIM!" I yelled, moving so that my sister could have a shot. Nya soaked Zane, making him drop Jay and rub his head. "JAY!" I shouted, racing to my fallen brother.

"What... happened?" Zane asked, wobbling slightly on his feet.

Third Person POV.

"Easy there, buddy. Sit down." Cole said, easing Zane onto the floor. He noticed the book on the floor and noticed the curse. "You found Sensei's curse book, hm?" Zane just nodded as he watched Kai frantically shaking Jay.

"Kai...?" Lloyd, Cole and Nya asked a panicking Kai.

"He... he..." Kai started, panting slightly.

"He what...? Kai please no...!" Nya cried, starting to crawl towards her lover, but was held back by Cole.

"He... HE ISN'T BREATHING!" Kai roared, starting to do CPR on his best friend.

Zane stared in shock at the chaos. 'This is my fault...'


	61. Cursed Zane x ninja part 2!

**Hey everyone! This scenario has been requested by quite a few people (it's currently... 7pm here in England so my brain has already started to shut down and go into a sleepy mode ?) but I'm not gonna write all their names. Anyway, I'm trying to make up for all the lost chapters last week. Also, I got into an Art Presentation Evening with my portrait of Lucy Hale! According to my art teacher, 'I have a special gift that should not be waisted' so that means I have a 10 hour exam in art next year ?. Oh well! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to send in requests!**

 **Johnathen and TheAmberShadow: I've still got a horrible cough that won't go away, but I'm kind of better. Thanks for being super kind xxxx (and yes I also blame school. It HATES me, which is ironic because I normally like going to school)**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off.**

Kai POV.

I panted as I pushed up and down on Jay's chest 30 times, and then pushed his head back, plugging his nose and breathed air into his lungs. I quickly checked his pulse.

Silence... deathly silence...

I groaned in frustration and repeated my actions. "Come on Jay... come ON!" I shouted, pumping his chest.

"NO! JAY!" I heard Nya screeching somewhere behind me. I cringed inside, hearing my sister like that tore my heart apart. Cole rushed over to me and gently pushed me aside.

"Take a break, let me. You focus on mouth to mouth, and I'll focus on keeping his heart beating." Cole ordered, already starting on the chest compressions.

'Please work... Please work...' I begged in my mind. I couldn't lose someone else... I just couldn't.


	62. Johnny reaches his full potential!

**Hey everyone! This scenario is for my big brother Johnathen! I'm so sorry that I didn't post this sooner but my memory has been terrible lately! With exams, family and boy issues I guess I've just forgotten. Once again, I'm sorry but I really hope you enjoy and don't forget to send in requests!**

 **Johnathen: Sorry! I hope this makes up for it!**

 **Molly654: I REALLY hope you're okay lil sis. You scared me a lot when you said you passed out. Im glad you're back though!**

 **Kairocksrainbow: I'm sorry about your Auntie. I hope you and your family are okay. I don't think anything is awkward unless you make it awkward... I'm glad you're back though, and I'm happy you like this one-shot book. Don't be afraid to send in requests. Hi to the others by the way. I guess I'll see you around.**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off**

Johnny POV.

I stared out of Dads car window as I watched the most beautiful girl I had ever seen walk past. Her name was Lucy. She was perfect. PERFECT! But she was my friend and I was scared that if I made a move she... would well reject me and it would ruin our friendship.

"Go for it, squirt." I heard Dad say from the front seat.

"Huh!?" I asked, confused and nervous at the same time.

"Go and get her... Lucy is it?"

I smiled to myself and him before jumping out of the car and racing after my dream girl.

"LUCY WAIT!" I shouted, quickly gaining her attention.

"Hey, Johnny. What's shaken?" She asked, smiling her award-winning smile.

"Erm... I... err..." I stuttered. "Willyoubemygirlfriendbecauseyouarethemostbeautifulgirlinthewholewideworld!"

I took a deep breath and awaited her answer. When I saw her shocked expression, I expected her to say no. But what I received was a light kiss on the cheek. "I thought you would never ask." She said, smiling slightly.

I felt an unusual calm settle over me and all of a sudden I started floating. I turned in a small circle and soon landed back on the ground. I felt weak, so I wobbled slightly on my feet but Dad was there to catch me.

"What...?" Lucy asked, clearly confused.

"Johnny... I think you just achieved your full potential."


	63. Zane vs Fangirls

**Hey everyone! This scenario is for my little sister Molly654! Also before we start the chapter, I was wondering if any Americans on here could give me a hand? Recently, I have started studying Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck but I'm struggling a bit with the context. It has something to do with some sort of crash? If you could help that would be AMAZING! Thanks so much!**

 **KRR: well I hope Kai gets better and Coles doctors appointment goes alright. I am honestly glad your back. And for longer this time. One more person who supports this book I guess. Anyway, nice to hear from you I guess...**

 **Molly654: AHH! *hugs massively and claps* congrats girl! I'm SOOO proud and happy for you!**

 **(Sorry if I missed anyone else out, my email notifications are messing up. I maaaay have broken my phone again... I don't actually know yet... oops.)**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off.**

Third Person POV.

Zane walked down the street, along with Jay. They had just been to see Jay's parents but the latters car had broken down, due to its lack of fuel. Meaning that the pair had to walk 2 miles to get back to the Bounty. Everything seemed to be quiet and peaceful until a ear-splitting scream echoed down the street.

"ZANEEEE!"

The two teens whipped around, their faces fell and paled considerably.

"ZANE!"

"ZANE!"

"I LOVE YOU ZANE!"

"ZAAANNNNEEEEE! WE LOVE YOU!" Multiple girls screamed, running towards the ninja.

Zane looked towards his friend in fright, only to find him running the opposite way.

"You're on your own, Zane!" He shouted behind him before racing around the corner and disappearing from sight.

"Oh no..." Zane whispered, gulping. "Help..."

Within seconds, Zane was engulfed in the mob of fan girls.

From that day onwards, Zane never left the Bounty alone again... or with Jay for that matter.


	64. Cursed Zane x ninja final!

**Hey everyone. Another chapter! Geez! I've just got these little... bunnies I guess in my mind that won't go away so I guess this is another chapter.**

 **Also, KRR, I would never not be bothered about something that happened to you. Your one of my closest friends on here, whether you like it or not. And I understand that you needed some time away from this fandom and his website in general and I guess me. But I will ALWAYS worry about my friends and worry about their wellbeing no matter what you may think. I understand though, completely. Everyone needs a break every once in a while. So don't sweat it. As long as you are okay then I don't mind what happens. See you around.**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off.**

Cole POV

I gritted my teeth before continuing chest compressions on Jay. I couldn't lose someone else. Not after my mother. Never again.

...

...

Suddenly a choked cough echoed throughout the room, and Jay shot up, his eyes wide on fear and surprise. "JAY!" Nya screamed, launching herself into her boyfriends arms and kissing him. Jay's eyes fluttered shut and he warmed into the embrace. But he soon became weak again and he slumped against the female Ninja.

"Easy there, Zaptrap." I said soothingly, easing the blue clothed teen so that he leaned on my shoulder and I began to walk back to his room.

"J-Jay?" A scared voice said from behind us, and we turned to see a terrified Zane. "I... I'm sorry..."

"I-Its a-alright... Zane..." Jay said rather breathlessly. I smiled slightly and carried on helping him towards his room.

"I'm glad your alright Jay... truly..." I mumbled, knowing he was too weak to fully understand me. "You're more than just a friend... you're my brother."


	65. Jay can speak more then one language!

**Hey everyone! Another chapter! This scenario is for Guest. It's 5 days until my exam! AHH! I'm so scared! Anyway, I really hope that you enjoy and don't forget to send in requests!**

 **Molly654: that's so good! I hope you have a good time doing it!**

 **KRR: You're one of my closest friends and I worry about all of my friends deeply. So please don't ever think that I don't care about stuff that has happened or if you are upset. See you around.**

 **TheAmberShadow: *bows* I try my very best. Literally, that took me 15 minutes to come up with. I'm not naturally funny ?. I am what is known as a BOD (someone who is clever but serious or someone who is better off dead. So.. yeah...)**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off.**

Third Person POV.

Jay whistled to himself as he cooked dinner on the Bounty. Suddenly, some hot water from the pan in front of him spat up onto his hand and he yelled in shock. "MERDE!"

"Err... Jay? You alright, Bud?" Kai asked nervously from the doorway. Jay didn't seem to notice him and he carried on muttering to himself.

"Ich kann nicht glauben! Watashi wa kore o shinjinai! i aprunāt uzskatu, ka tas!" Jay seemed to reprimand himself.

"Er, Jay? Jay!" Kai repeated, finally gaining his brothers attention.

"... hi?" Jay said feebly, realising Kai had heard him. "Did you..."

"Yup. What did you even say and what... well... language was it?" Kai inquired.

"I said, 'I can't believe this' and I said it in German, Japanese and Latvian." Jay rattled off, not fazed by the fact he could speak so many languages.

Let's just say Kai made Jay say most things in a foreign language... for 3 weeks. The


	66. How Johnny knows Lucy!

**Hey everyone! This scenario is for Deadpool. I'm completely freaking out! I had a spanish speaking exam today and I have my GCSE on Monday! I've got so much work. Oh and TheAmberShadow (I think sorry I lost all of my emails that I didn't have chance to save ?) I speak 5 languages. English, French, Spanish, Italian and Japanese (only slightly for the last two). But I'm kind of good at languages. I guess I can just remember them easily. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to send in requests.**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off.**

 _Narrator voice_.

The Walker family were at home one night. Nya and Jay were cooking dinner in the kitchen when their 12 year old son raced into the room, shaking his phone in the air. "Johnny? What's wrong?" Nya asked, worried for her son.

"I-It's... L... wow... I'm really out of shape..." Johnathen panted as he tried to catch his breath.

Nya and Jay smiled at their son and waited patiently.

"It's Lucy Delares! She added my on Ninjachat!" The young boy said, jumping up and down.

The couple smiled and congratulated their son on his achievement. Jay bent down to his sons level and ruffled his hair. "Remember what I told you, Bud?" He asked his son.

"Yeah! If I want to impress a girl don't wear loads of aftershave like you did with mum!" Johnny exclaimed, laughing, along with his mother, at his fathers misfortune.

"I'm proud of you, son." Jay said, finally.

"Thanks dad." Johnny smiled before staring at his phone when a notification went off. "Oh... my... god. SHE TEXT ME!" He screamed, shattering his parents eardrums.

Let's just say that Lucy was the talk of the household for a while... more like a week... or a month... okay it was a year. A very LONG year.


	67. I need to explain

**Hi everyone. I'm afraid I won't be able to update until Monday night due to exams and... well other things. IRL, I just... I'm struggling. Majorly. I'm barely ever truly happy anymore, and I'm tired of faking a smile and faking... well me! I've found a way to keep the mental pain of my family and arguments away, but by doing this I just cause myself more physical scars, and it's killing me more everyday. I just don't know how long I can do this anymore... my friends try and be nice but deep down I know that they only stick around because I'm useful in lessons and for hard homework. I can't keep a boyfriend because all they do is date me as a joke and then dump me in the cruelest way possible. I'm done being the laughing stock but I don't know how to change anything. I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do with myself. I'm falling deeper and deeper into this whole and I don't know how I'm going to climb out of it. I'm a mess. I come home and expect to have a smiley and happy family, but instead I'm met with the feud of my sibling and mother. And I cry myself to sleep and then have to put on my 'fake' face so that I don't arise suspicion. And it hurts. A lot. So much that I'm willing to do anything to stop it. I'm sorry... I'm just lost and there is no one left to help me. All I've ever wanted is a family who loves me... and I guess I've got my brother Johnathen on here (I hope you get better) and my sisters TheAmberShadow and Molly654. And they're 10 times better than my actual sibling. But I miss my family. Really miss them.**

 **I hope you all understand.**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off**


	68. Ending!

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all of your advice and I've taken it on board. Also, this book has unfortunately come to an end. I've decided that I'm going to start writing a book called, 'The Story Of My Life' showing how Johnathen and Lucy met each other and how they fell in love. Look out for it tonight, and I really hope you like it! Thanks so much for all your support! Especially to Johnathen, TheAmberShadow, Molly654, Fairycakeater and so many more. I love you all so much and thank you for making this book such a success! Now, before I sign off, the final view count! It is...**

 _ **11,235!**_

 **Thank you so much and I hope you have an amazing day!**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off.**


	69. I'm back!

Hey everyone! After long deliberation (and a kind and helpful message from KitKatTheCrazyFangirl), I have decided to reopen this book to requests. I must warn you all that updates will be slow as I have exams for my GCSE's that start next month and it's my birthday in a few weeks so I may not have time. But please send in your requests and I will get them posted ASAP!

Greenninjaisbae signing off


	70. Nya x Lloyd

**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry I've been gone so long. I know it's no excuse but school and exams have kept me on my toes and my birthday is coming up so I'm planning it. As well as applications for Senior Prefect and starting to look at collages I might apply to next year. Anyway, this request is for MiraculousFangirl22. Great idea by the way!**

 **Greenninjaisbae signing off.**

'Why?! Was I not good enough?'

Lloyd stared at his girlfriend- soon to be ex-girlfriend- as she held hands with another man. "How could you?" Lloyd's voice cracked as betrayal and hurt swallowed him whole.

"It was pretty easy actually. Your status got me a good deal of money and fame and you even introduced me to Nathaniel here! How stupid can you get.?" Stacey's drawled as she started to walk away. "Don't worry, Lloyd, I'm sure there's some desperate stalker who wants you."

Lloyd felt tears gather in his eyes, and it took all of his willpower to keep them there.

"HEY!" A female voice shouted, before a hand cracked against Stacey's cheek. Her shrill scream echoed down the street as she backed away from the fuming Nya. "Don't you EVER say that to Lloyd again! Now get lost before I break your face."

Stacey took one look at Nya's livid face before shooting off, Nathaniel hot on her heels.

"... you alright Greenie?" Nya asked Lloyd timidly, carefully reaching out a hand to him.

That was all it took for the mighty Green Ninja to collapse into sobs. He clung to his teammate like his life depended on it.

"Shh... shh it's okay... you're okay..." Nya soothed the boy. "She's gone... I'm here..."

After a while Lloyd calmed down enough to look at Nya properly. "I'm sorry... shouldn't you be getting back? Jay must be worried."

Nya looked down before slowly shaking her head. "He won't be. We've decided to take a break. We just aren't suited to each other." She then smiled before nudging him with her shoulder. "As long as I'm here, no one is going to mistreat you ever again. I'll make sure of it."

And from that day onwards, a beautiful relationship began to blossom.


	71. Hurt Lloyd

**Hey everyone. I know I know. I'm a terrible person. Time for excuses.**

 **It was my birthday last Wednesday (WOOHOO FINALLY 15 PEOPLE) and I had a house party with all my friends so it was chaos and that whole weekend literally consisted of me trying to get some shut eye.**

 **I have fallen a bit behind in my art project as i am making a mechanical dress (yeah stupid right? Blame Edexcel. Stupid exam board) and I've been spending all my free time doing it.**

 **I have French exams soon, as I'm preparing for my mocks as this time next year I will have finished my French course.**

 **A family member just got out of hospital so I've been helping all I can.**

 **My Guinea pig is ill so I have to monitor her carefully.**

 **So basically I'm a idiot** **?** **.**

 **Anyway, this one is for KitKatTheCrazyFangirl (think I got that right). When I checked my email list again I genuinely squealed. LOVE writing hurt Lloyd. That's not weird, right? Nope it deeefinately is. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

 **Greenninjaisbae** **?** **.**

Lloyd POV.

I gasped in pain as tears streamed down my face. My katana lay forgotten at my side; my hand trembling as they fought to close the hole in my side. "P-Please n-no please..." I sobbed uncontrollably, begging and praying that someone would find me. That someone would CARE enough to look for me. "Please.." I shut my eyes, the pain becoming too much, begging for the darkness to take me and smother the pain.

"... -OYD... -ome on... LLOYD!" I faintly heard voices shout, hands scrambling over my still form, putting pressure on my wound. I heard a shrill cry, like a wounded animal. It took me a while to realise it was my own. I ever so slowly peeled my eyes open to be greeted by my team hovering over me, their eyes shone with worry. "There we go, keep 'em open, big guy. Stay awake... no come on" I felt a light tap against my cheek, bringing me back to the present.

"Wha..." I stared, before an intense cough broke out of my mouth, followed by a string of wet, blood-clotted ones. My friends eyes became even wider as Zane disappeared, speaking in hushed tones.

"H-Help me, p-please... I d-don't wanna d-die" I begged Kai, he was knelt behind my, cradling my head in his lap. His eyes filled with tears as he wiped away the stray blood on my chin.

"You are NOT going to die. Do you hear me, kid? Not on my watch." Kai passionately stated, his hands clasped on my shoulders, holding me down whilst Cole and Jay applied pressure to my wound.

"I-It hurts so much..." I sobbed, turning my head to the side slightly. "Make it s-stop..." my eyelids were slowly fluttering, my strength suddenly leaving me in a rush, leaving me an empty shell. "Please..." I whispered before closing my eyes.

Kai POV.

"Not on my watch." This was torture. Watching my best friend waste away in front of me. He didn't look good. His wound was getting more and more infected by the second. I suddenly felt him slump more beneath me. His eyes fluttered closed as his breathing slowed dramatically. "NO!" I shouted, hands leaping from his head to his wound. "ZANE WHERE ARE THEY!" Footsteps soon followed and an ambulance and paramedics rounded he corner of the alley we were stuck in. "Please help him please!"

Lloyd POV.

What...? Where am I?

"Hospital, bro. They did quite a number on you. You've been out for 3 weeks. Even the doctors weren't sure if you would make it." Kai said from my side. I painfully turned my head towards him, giving a weak smile.

"Thank you... thank you so much..." I sobbed as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Lloyd, that's why we are a team. We look after each other."

"He's right, Greenie. That's what we are here for." I looked towards the door, and the rest of the team were there.

I smiled. And for the first time since I was attacked. I felt safe.


	72. Claustrophobic Lloyd x Ninja

**Hey everyone! I'm actually updating for once! On time! I guess you could say someone influenced me to carry on writing. But I do want to say, it's reaching a difficult time this month. It's the anniversary of the Manchester Bombing in 19 days. My best friend was there and already I can see she's upset about it. And I NEED to be there for her. It's also an important day for me. Because at that point, I believed I didn't want to be here anymore. But I pulled myself up and fought back. And I'm so glad I did. But if updates are slow, this is why. But please do send in requests. I haven't got anymore backed up so please send them in or there won't be another chapter!**

 **Rated T for mild bad language.**

 **This chapter is for Lloyd 1-1 who made me smile and cry at the same time. They made me feel like my writing amounts to something and it means the world to me. Thank you. With all my heart.**

 **Johnathen: Yup I'm back and here to stay! Hows everything?**

 **Greenninjaisbae** **?**

The 6 legendary Ninja were all gathered around the entrance to a large cave. "Ok, guys. His is an endurance test. ONLY an endurance test. The first person who wants out must be followed by everyone else. We need to be on the same level. Maximum time 5 hours. Got it?" Cole relayed the mission objective to everyone. His 5 comrades nodded in confirmation before heading, one by one, into the complex. Everyone seems excited to finally have practical stealth training, somewhere that wasn't the Bounty.

Lloyd however was not.

He was dreading it. Yes, the cave looked large from the outside, but he could guarantee that it was the complete opposite inside. A large hand clapped him on the shoulder and forced him into a brisk walk. A sense of dread overcame Lloyd as he gave his pockets a quick pat. Shit. He forgot his inhaler. He was royally and totally screwed. "Come on already Kid! Some of us actually want this training session." Kai said with a grin, slinging his arm around Lloyd, who gave a weak grin of his own.

1 hour later.

'Ok, I'm fine. I'm okay. Nothing is wrong.' Lloyd thought to himself as he sat in the smallest cavern that was hidden in the vast cave. 'I'm totally not trapped in a tiny cavern with no exit apart from the tiny hole in the wall which took us 10 minutes just to get through.'

Lloyd could feel his breathing already picking up. The dust and dirt from the rocks gathering steadily in his lungs. Making him feel even more breathless. "Lloyd?" A confused voice to his left asked, their hand turning him around to face them. "You alright, big guy?" He could just about see Kai's eyebrows furrowed in worry.

Lloyd shakily shook his head before his breathing became shallower and more frantic. "C-Can't b-breathe..." he panted, desperately clinging to his chest. "C-Claust... bic... a-a-Asth... ma..."

Kai's eyes widened before he noticed Lloyd beginning to sway, "No, no, no." He changed before ordering Cole and Nya to go and get help, them being they most nimble on the team. They quickly scrambled through the hole without a seconds hesitation. "Come on Lloyd, breathe with me. That's it. In... and out. Good. Your doing good. No don't focus on the walls focus on me."

Lloyd's hands were fumbling in his pockets, seemingly looking for something. Keeping his hands on Lloyd's shoulders, Kai nudged him with his knee, "What are you looking for?" It was impossible for him to disguise the worry and urgent time of his voice.

"I-In... Aler... need... NEED... I-It..." Lloyd gasped, incapable of forming full sentences. His eyelids began to droop before Kai swiftly slapped his cheek. Gently, but enough to keep his alert.

'Of course he needs an inhaler!' Kai desperately thought, trying to keep Lloyd breathing and keep an eye on Jay who was on the look out for help. 'Why didn't he tell us he had asthma and claustrophobia!?'

His question remained unanswered when a sudden shout from Jay and crumbling rock assaulted his hearing. Cole and Nya stood in the hole, Sensei and Misako close behind. Kai scooped Lloyd up and dashed out of the cavern, not stopping until they were back out in the open.

"Okay Lloyd I need you to listen to me. Eyes on me, big guy. That's it. Good. Now in and out. Follow me. Goooood. That's it. Keep going. Keep going until you get your breathe back." Kai repeated it like a mantra.

"T-Thanks K-Kai..." Lloyd whispered after what felt like a life time. Kai's on response was to ruffle his hair. Of course he would help him. Lloyd meant the world to him.


	73. Kidnapped Kai x Ninja

**Hey everyone! God I've been updating a lot! Geez! Well I guess this chapter is a way for my to calm myself down from a stressful day. It kicked off with my friends today and I'm just so so SO f*cking annoyed at one of them. They made another friend. Cry. And they've done the same to me. It breaks my heart. And we have an extended weekend cos it's May Day on Monday and another friends birthday and he's having a party on the Friday and everyone is going and it's going to be awkward and ugh. Why is it always on a Friday and always at lunch.** **?** **ﾟﾙﾄ** **.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is for Tex1412. God I love this idea. I'm like inner fangirling at it. Sooooooooooo many possibilities. Hehehehehehehe. I'm evil I swear. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and it's good enough!**

 **Rated T for language and torture.**

 **Lloyd 1-1: sorry I forgot to reply! School has been driving me round the bend! Thanks so much u honestly are so kind to me. It means so much.**

 **Greenninjaisbae** **?**

Kai POV

'W-What...? Where am I? How did I...? Wait... Garm... NO! No no no NO! He can't have me. No no no.' I thought desperately, trying to figure out how I got in this position in the first place.

2 hours earlier.

"KAI! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT ROOM BEFORE I KNOCK DOWN THE DOOR!" I heard Cole yelling from the hall. I have a halfhearted groan in reply before slumping out of bed and changing. In no time I was joining Cole in the hallway. "So help me, flame-for-brains..." his unfinished threat spoke volumes though. Everyone knew not to mess with an angry Cole in the morning. Unless they wanted to be his test subject when it was his night to cook.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go I'm tired enough as it is; I don't need to keep hearing your moaning." I replied, walking even faster towards the training area. "Wassup guys."

"Hey, Kai." Jay replied, his eyes sparkling with something dangerous. Mischief? Hmmmm. "Hey Kai?" I slowly raised an eyebrow in reply; not wanting to know what he wanted but still intrigued all the same. "Zane and I kind of lost a pair of Shurikans over the wall and Sensei would kill us for losing them again and as you're the best at stealth could you pretty pleassseeeeee go and get them for us?"

I just looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. How the HELL did they manage that? Oh well. Might as well waste a bit more of Coles time. I nodded in agreement before climbing up the wall and searching for the lost Shurikan. It took about ten minutes to find them. Nasty things. I was about to return back to the monastery when I heard rustling behind me. Before I could look something cracked across the back of my head, sending me tumbling to the ground. I heard evil cackling before letting the darkness consume me.

Present Day.

'Oh god. Oh god no.' I panicked. He can't have me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Master of Fire. Not so hot now are we?" Lord Garmadon appeared out of the shadows, his four arms wielding a multitude of weapons menacingly.

"No. Leave me alone." I begged. Watching as he slowly approached me. I struggled against the shackles holding me against the wall of my dank cell. "No please."

"Nothing and no one is going to save you how, big. You're mine." Garmadon drawled before sticking a particularly long, sharp sword into my shoulder. I gagged, as the sickly smell of my own blood permeated the room. Garmadon twisted the sword around and around, pulling and stretching the skin around my newest wound. As quickly as it came, he yanked the sword out of my flesh before slicing it across my cheek. Over and over and over again. I could feel every cell that was being damaged. I could feel every millilitre of blood I was losing. It oozed out of the aperture sluggishly, a thick, crimson river that seemed never ending. Every fissure on my cheek burned with a vengeance. The blood already clotted over. I thought it was over. God I was so so wrong. He took a long sword, and, without a moments hesitation, plunged the sharp weapon through my stomach. I couldn't fathom the pain. It felt like every single nerve and cell on my body was being ripped to shreds and it hurt so so SO damn much.

"P-Please..." I begged, blood dripping from my lip as I coughed violently.

Garmadon just laughed as he pointed to a small, red flashing light in the corner of the cell. "Say hello to your little ninja friends, fire boy. Because you are never going to see them again." I lifted my head slightly to look at the small piece of technology. Blood poured from every orifice of my body, pooling in a dark crimson puddle at my feet. My vision began to swim as I watched Garmadon cackle at my misfortune.

Cole POV

I watched as Kai scaled the wall of the monastery and vaulted over the other side. I turned towards Jay and levelled him with a cold glare. "Was that really necessary?" He simply shrugged his shoulders before carrying on his conversation with Zane. "Honestly, I swear he is going to be the death of me." I turned to Lloyd, annoyance clear on my face.

He chuckled and nodded before slinging an arm around me. Suddenly we all heard a dull whack from over the wall. We all whipped our heads round before launching ourselves at the said wall and jumping over the top. "KAI!" We all screamed, watching as a hooded figure disappeared into thin air with him. "No!" I yelled, grasping as nothingness.

1 hour later.

'This cannot be happening. Absolutely not. He can't be gone.' I rambled to myself.

"COLE! JAY! NYA! ZANE! GET IN HERE!" Lloyd screamed. I immediately raced to him and looked in shock at the live-video that had appeared on our shared laptop. Lloyd's face went deathly pale as we all looked at the footage on the screen. Kai was strung up against a wall but painful metal shackles, with... GARMADON? He took him? How dare he!

"Oh god... NO!" Lloyd suddenly shouted; we all watched as Garmadon cut Kai time and time again. His life force seeking out of him in a never ending ocean. Then he did it. He stabbed him straight through his stomach. We all screamed at him to stop; to leave our brother alone. But he only pointed at the camera. Kai weakly his head to look at us before he went frighteningly limp, and the footage cut off.

Everyone was silent for a while. Before I spoke up. "Everyone suit up. We're getting our brother back."

Kai POV

'W-Wha...? Where am I...?' I slowly opened my eyes, my hearing muffled... almost like I was underwater. I carefully, turned my head to the side to see Cole and Jay at my side, cradling me in their arms.

"Hey, take it easy, Kai. You're really hurt. Don't move." Jay whispered, signalling to Cole to remove his mask and use it as a make shift pressure pad. He pressed it down on my stomach and I groaned in pain. "I know it hurts but it's okay. You're going to be fine. I promise."

With that in mind, I closed my eyes and slipped into the peaceful abyss of oblivion.


	74. Car Crash Lloyd!

Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating. It's. been. So. Hot. And I've finally caught up on season 8 as I don't have the right channels on my tv so I have to wait a few months. IT'S AWESOME! Anyway, I guess I'm just feeling a bit off lately. It's around the time where I kind of went off the rails last year. I felt like I was nothing and no one cared and now I know I was wrong. And I battled with this feeling for months before my friends caught on and helped me. I don't know what I would do without them. I still have off days like today, but I can deal with them better now. I know I'm probably boring people with this and you probably see this huge note and think 'oh I can't be bothered and click off' and honestly I don't blame you. I know I'm not a good writer and it's basic but I guess it's my way to blow off steam. And I doubt many people who have read one of these chapters never went on to read a second.

(QUICK SIDENOTE - I LEGIT WROTE THIS INTRO 2 MONTHS AGO! THATS RIDICULOUS!)

Ok present day me here, once again I'm so sorry for not updating. I've just finished 2 weeks of hardcore mock exams. Literally 3 a day. And they were like 2 hours long. So I had no break. As well as a 5 hour art exam. But I'm all good now. Mostly.

And I had some sad news when I got home from school yesterday as my guinea pig died and I'm really upset about it. She didn't even seem ill and she died suddenly. So I'm really down about that but then I realised I hadn't updated and thought I might as well channel my sadness into a super depressing story! Yay! This chapter is for Tex1412 (I think that's right) hope you enjoy!

Greenninjaisbae

Lloyd POV

Finally coming home. It's been so long since I've seen everyone! I scrolled through my contacts using the handsfree option in my car before selecting Cole's. It rung 5 times before a familiar voice cut through the silence.

"LLOYD! Whassup kiddo!" I chuckled to myself at the old nickname.

"Nothing much, dude. Just wondering if everyone is home?" I asked, trying to keep my return a secret.

"Yeeeaaahhhhh, why?" He asked.

"... I'm about 10 minutes away." I deadpanned.

Silence came from the speakers. I bit my lip as I waited for their response.

"GUYS LLOYDS COMING HOME!" Cole bellowed, assaulting my eardrums.

"Jesus Christ, Cole." I muttered to myself, watching the lights to see when they changed. I eased my way forwards as they turned green.

"Yeah I'm about 10 mins away give it take-" I began before a twin pair of bright headlights appeared in my vision. I whipped my head to the left and watched as a minivan blasted its way towards me in slow motion.

The bonnet hit my door with the strength of an elephant, knocking my car spinning and making me smash my head against the glass and sprawl across the dashboard. I could vaguely hear screaming from my speakers before I realised my car was flipping over and over and over and over again and I thought I was going to be sick and it kept going and going and going - wait I've stopped.

I groaned weakly, my head dangling limp against my chest, my arms above my head.

"OYD... LL... LLOYD! CAN YOU HEAR US! WHAT HAPPENED?! WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING!" Voices bounced around my head. I groaned again and coughed, something thick dribbled down my chin and onto the floor of my car.

"G-Guys...?" I whispered, fear creeping into my voice.

"Oh thank god! What the hell happened!" Kai shouted, I winced at the volume.

"E-erm... some van... erm... ugh my head... crashed into my door... I-I flipped... it hurts, god it hurts so much..." I whimpered, blood dripping from my face and glass sticking out of my head and chest from the broken windows.

"Oh shit!" Cole shouted before I could vaguely hear scuffling.

"My head hurts..." I whimpered, closing my eyes to try and soothe the pain.

"NO! Don't close your eyes Lloyd keep 'em open, come on greenie." I did as I was told and squinted out of the smashed windscreen, I could kind of see fuzzy lights, red and blue I think...

I'm so tired... maybe I will just close my eyes for a minute... I'm sorry guys.. " I'm sorry..."

Later.

I groaned as I peeled open my eyes. A heart monitor beeped next to me and I was met by the concerned faces of my team.

"Hey, kid. How ya feeling?" Jay asked, Nya discreetly grabbing a cup of water and passing it to him.

"... I..." I licked my cracked lips, my throat scratchy and voice weak, " I-I'm ok... j-just sore..."

Jay smiled softly before handing me the cup and gingerly helping me sit slightly to drink it.

"Oh and by the way, you are never driving alone again." Kai said bluntly. I couldn't help but laugh. Even though it hurt, I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone smiled and laughed along, Kai ruffling my hair affectionately. "You're gonna be alright, Lloyd. Promise."


End file.
